


The meeting of flowers

by JungNaomi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, First Kiss, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/pseuds/JungNaomi
Summary: Cuando has nacido para cumplir un deber en este mundo, ¿qué sucede cuando tus sentimientos estropean la razón?Hanyu creció para servir al Emperador y es capaz de morir por su deber, ¿verdad?Universo AlternoSobrenaturalJavier x YuzuruCategoría: +18FINALIZADO





	1. Chapter 1

El cantar de los pájaros se mezcló con el murmullo del viento, conciliando una suave melodía. A lo lejos, podía sentir al dios del agua deslizándose en un pequeño río, mientras los árboles danzaban sutilmente anunciando que la primavera estaba próxima.

Un rayo de sol se filtró entre las hojas, acariciando gentilmente su rostro, consiguiendo que al fin el joven hombre abriera sus ojos. Aunque sus parpados se habían elevado, sus facciones siguieron de la misma forma, totalmente relajados y respirando la naturaleza que se transmitía en aquella zona del palacio.

—Ya es hora…—

Aunque estaba solo había un remitente para aquella frase, el viento respondió agitándose un poco más. El onmyouji(1) sonrió en respuesta.

Con elegancia desarmó la posición de meditación y se incorporó. Acomodó su abanico en el amarre de su cintura y luego se giró hacia el gran árbol que se extendía en frente suyo.

—Muchas gracias por las enseñanzas del día.— murmuró, inclinándose de inmediato con sumo respeto.

Una vez más el viento sopló, levantando algunas hojas que rebeldemente descasaban sobre el césped. El joven hombre arrugó apenas su nariz, sonriendo en agradecimiento. Sin pronunciar otra palabra, giró sobre sus talones y caminó en dirección al palacio.

La naturaleza lentamente quedó atrás, mientras las personas empezaban a aparecer en su rango de visión.

—Tenga buenos días, Hanyu-sama.—

Una joven le sonreía torpemente mientras hacia una reverencia, siendo correspondida por una gentil sonrisa y movimiento de cabeza de parte del onmyouji. Pero no fue detenido hasta la entrada a la biblioteca. Allí lo esperaba una doncella.

—Hanyu-sama, el desayuno está servido en la Sala Dorada.—

—Muchas gracias, Hana-dono(2), ¿El Emperador ya está disponible?— preguntó con amabilidad, siguiendo los pasos de la joven que lo guiaba.

—Se retrasó unos minutos. Hubo visitas inesperadas, pero informó que se uniría en breve.—

Inevitablemente la duda se vio en los ojos del onmyouji; los espíritus no le habían notificado de una visita sin anunciar. Con curiosidad, miró hacia el amplio jardín, esperando alguna señal de los kami(3); pero no hubo respuesta alguna. El viento seguía soplando con suavidad y el agua del estanque tan sólo reposaba.

Los labios de Hanyu se contrajeron, pero no se atrevió a cuestionar. Tan sólo dirigió una última mirada antes de ingresar a la Sala Dorada.

La emperatriz y los príncipes ya se encontraban en su sitio. La doncella, al igual que el onmyouji, presentaron sus respetos antes de tomar su posición. Fue justo en ese momento en que abrieron las puertas para el ingreso del Emperador. Todos se incorporaron para saludar, pero para la sorpresa de los presentes no se encontraba solo.

A unos pasos detrás de él, caminaba distraídamente un hombre de rasgos exóticos. Habían conocidos pocos como ese extraño, de grandes ojos castaños y cabellos ondulados; eran nativos del otro lado del mar.

—Pueden sentarse.— indicó el Emperador, una vez hubiera tomado su lugar.

El forastero había sido ubicado a unos cuantos asientos lejos del centro, pero su sonrisa despreocupada era evidente.

—Mi gente, él es el heredero del noroeste de las tierras occidentales, el príncipe Fernández. Nos acompañará por unos días.—

El hombre de grandes ojos inclinó su cabeza en respuesta, consiguiendo la aprobación de las personas que estaban presentes. Pero, aunque sus facciones no lo demostraran, el onmyouji estaba inquieto.

“¿Un Príncipe? ¿Por eso no es una amenaza que no se me notificó? No tiene sentido.”

Sus pensamientos vagaron mientras el té era servido. Durante la hora del desayuno no volvió a mirar al extraño y se centró en sus propios alimentos; luego cumplió con sus tareas matutinas como consejero del Emperador en una breve reunión mientras se retiraba la vajilla.

Después de unos minutos cada uno regresó a sus tareas, dejando que el onmyouji saliera a uno de los patios internos dispuesto a comunicarse con el kami del agua en busca de respuestas. Pero no llegó a dar muchos pasos, cuando notó que no se encontraba solo.

No tuvo necesidad de voltearse para saber quién era.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, alteza?—

El onmyouji se giró, haciendo una reverencia con respeto al extranjero. Pero el hombre en frente de él tan sólo negó con su cabeza, haciendo un suave movimiento de su mano izquierda.

—Por favor, no me llames así. Estoy en tierras ajenas, así que no me debes inferioridad.—

El monje sintoísta se sintió algo descolocado. Había conocido otros personajes de las tierras occidentales, pero era el primero que parecía despreocupado y lejano a cualquier rasgo ególatra.

—Sería descortés de mi parte el rebajar su título, príncipe.— respondió con cautela.

El hombre rió divertido, ladeando un poco su cabeza.

—¿Qué es un título en el mundo de los vivos, Hanyu-sama? El Emperador me habló de usted y de su conexión con el mismo espiritual, cosas que están muy lejos de nuestra comprensión mundana.—

La soltura que implementaba al hablar el príncipe era algo aturdidor; pero el japonés se mantuvo en su postura. Comprendía a la perfección que aquel hombre lo había seguido llevado por su curiosidad.

—¿Usted desea comprenderlo, príncipe Fernández?—

Y de nuevo estaba allí, sonriendo ampliamente en respuesta y con total desfachatez. Entonces el viento se elevó removiendo las hojas de los árboles y el murmullo de la naturaleza le habló al oído al monje. Pero, aunque al fin obtenía una respuesta, en ese momento era demasiado tarde. La presión en su abdomen y el repicar de su corazón habían hablado antes.

Las manos del onmyouji se contrajeron con fuerza al costado de su cuerpo; eso estaba mal, muy mal.

  
**Continuará…**

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**  
**_(1)_** Onmyouji: monje que sirve de vínculo entre el mundo espiritual y el terrenal. Hay varias versiones sobre los onmyouji en distintos mangas y animes, en esta ocasión cree mi propia versión en base a algunos que leí y me informé. En esta historia, son monjes que poseen habilidades en base a los cuatro elementos (fuego, tierra, agua y viento), pueden manejar las auras de la misma y comunicarse con los espíritus tanto humanos, como de la naturaleza.  
**_(2)_** Dono: sufijo honorífico que podría traducirse como “doncella”, es algo que en la actualidad cayó en desuso.  
**_(3)_ **Kami: nombre que le otorgué a los espíritus de la naturaleza. Estos son manifestaciones que solamente las personas con poder espiritual elevado pueden verlo.

**Nota de autor**

Si hay algún lector de otra de mis historias, desde ya pido disculpas (?), sé que debo otras tramas que están inconclusas; pero esta tiene una carga emocional especial y fuerte para mi.

Antes que me amenacen, debo decir que esta historia ya está completa, consta de 13 capítulos y un especial. Está siendo betada por Tsuki y Zei, dos hermosas personitas que me ayudan a que mis escritos no parezcan un revoltijo. Así que desde ya, muchas gracias. Además, será publicado una vez a la semana a partir de hoy. Hay mucha dedicación en este humilde fanfic, así que les pido, que si les agradó comenten, que es la única recompensa que tenemos por esto <3.

Hay algunos detalles que los iré aclarando a medida que vayan saliendo los capítulos. ¿Tienen alguna duda, alguna crítica? Son bienvenidos. Muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos al próximo domingo sin falta.

**さようなら**


	2. Parte II

El agua caía abruptamente; pero, lejos de ser un martirio, significaba una dulce caricia contra sus heridas. La piel revelaba grandes surcos rojizos, aquellos que manifestaban el dolor que el delgado cuerpo estaba sufriendo.

Cualquier humano en su condición hubiera sucumbido, pero un omnyouji estaba preparado para soportar cualquier rasgo de mortalidad; sosteniendo una postura recta, con los hombros enderezados y sus manos apoyadas sobre su pecho en una posición firme para meditar.

Los kami pululaban a su alrededor como luciérnagas, expresando la preocupación por el monje, pero este tan sólo se limitó a negar con su cabeza en un elegante movimiento.

_"Hanyu-sama..."_

Los pequeños ojos se abrieron de su letargo, relajando lentamente sus manos y dando un paso hacia el frente para salir de la caída de la cascada. Su cuerpo estaba empapado, con las heridas abiertas expuestas a la luz de la luna.

—Cerrarán en dos días, no tienen por qué preocuparse. —

La mano izquierda del omnyouji se elevó, haciendo que el kami del agua se acercara hasta su palma para posarse allí con gentileza. Él le sonrió en respuesta a ese gesto de amabilidad.

—Hay una energía corrompida en los alrededores, el de hoy no es la única. — mencionó con su voz apacible, arrugando apenas su ceño. –Debes limpiar los alrededores antes de que salga de control. —

El aura de la naturaleza se sacudió sutilmente de acuerdo con él. Pero antes de responderle con palabras, el kami se elevó hacia el cielo de golpe, desapareciendo entre las penumbras de la noche.

Esta acción desconcertó en gran medida al monje; pero, cuando sintió un ruido cerca, comprendió. Las pisadas venían de unos cuantos metros, dándole suficiente tiempo para salir de la laguna y cubrir su cuerpo con los mantos secos que había dejado a la orilla.

Tan sólo unos segundos después, en el momento en que el onmyouji amarraba su obi, la imagen de dos personas pudo visibilizarse.

—¡Te dije que por aquí había una cascada! Mi oído no me falla.—

El príncipe heredero del occidente estaba enérgico, dejando a un agotado subordinado a unos pasos atrás intentando seguirlo.

—¡Su alteza! Si su padre se entera que se alejó de los aposentos después del toque de queda, nosotros seremos los reprendidos.—

Fernández parecía importarle poco aquel detalle, avanzando hasta llegar a la orilla. Pero cuando se estaba por acuclillar para tocar el agua, notó la presencia al otro lado.

Los ojos del onmyouji se encontraron con los de él directamente, quedándose de esa forma por unos breves segundos; tiempo suficiente para que el subordinado alcanzara a su amo y viera la otra figura presente.

—¡Monje Hanyu! ¡Lamentamos si interrumpimos algo!—

Aunque el hombre de rango bajo estuviera haciendo torpes reverencias en respuesta, el príncipe a su lado tan sólo le sonreía en forma descarada. Hanyu sintió un deje de molestia ante ese hecho, pero sus facciones no lo demostraron. No respondió con palabras, sino que simplemente hizo un movimiento de su cabeza en reverencia y se marchó girando sobre su eje.

A medida que los pasos del onmyouji lo guiaban al palacio, sentía como las voces de los occidentales se perdía en medio del bosque. Sólo cuando estuvo a unos metros de ellos, es que elevó su mano a invocar a uno de los kami del bosque.

—Vigílalos hasta mañana a la noche, tengo un mal presentimiento.—

El espíritu de la naturaleza se sacudió en respuesta y desapareció en un breve movimiento. Sin embargo, aunque ahora tuviera bajo control las acciones desmedidas de los extranjeros, había una sensación asfixiante dentro de su pecho.

En forma inconsciente una de las manos se posó sobre su hombro herido, notando cómo las ropas habían sido manchadas de sangre por su herida abierta.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—Hanyu-san, ¿hubo algún avance?—

Ante la pregunta su espalda se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa en frente del Emperador.

—Se selló a dos corrompidos durante la noche.—

La voz del monje era siempre apacible, serena, llenando de seguridad cada una de sus palabras; motivo por el cual el hombre de avanzada edad, que era el soberano, lo miraba lleno de confianza.

—Pero... Sucede algo más, ¿no es así?— inquirió con una sutil sonrisa arrugada el monarca.

Hanyu asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Hay un núcleo demoníaco, pero, aunque lo estuve rastreando, no puedo encontrar la naturaleza. Hay un sello que jamás había percibido antes que me está bloqueando. —

El Emperador escuchó con atención, emitiendo un leve asentimiento mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la barba que bajaba de su propio mentón.

—Haz trabajado duro. Uno-san me reportó que tus heridas no han sanado. —

Por primera vez los ojos de Hanyu habían demostrado sorpresa, gesto que aplacó casi de inmediato con una gentil sonrisa.

—Esa infidencia no debe de preocuparlo, Señor. Son cosas superficiales que no interrumpen mi deber. —

—Sé que no te limitan en poder, Hanyu-san, pero no se basa en eso mi preocupación. —

Esas palabras llenaron de vergüenza al monje, haciendo de inmediato una reverencia ante él. El Emperador en su lugar tan sólo le dirigió una mirada indulgente, girándose sobre su eje para observar la gran figura pintada como un retrato. Allí descansaba plasmada la imagen de la familia real, con un señor más joven que en la actualidad y una mujer de elegantes rasgos sosteniendo al primogénito entre sus brazos.

—La seguridad de nuestras tierras dependen de usted, Hanyu-san, pero también de mi. Reforzaré la fuerza armada en la zona noroeste mientras se recupera. —

Un deje de vergüenza hizo palpitar con fuerza el corazón del onmyouji, inclinándose una vez más.

—Lo siento. —

El Emperador se giró para observarlo con una vaga sonrisa.

—Esto no es un castigo hacia ti, Hanyu—san, tenlo presente. Puedes retirarte.—

Sabía que no había palabras que pudiera decir contra la decisión, así que tan sólo asintió, volviendo a producir una suave reverencia en su dirección. Después, con los puños contraídos, se marchó de la sala del emperador, cerrando las puertas a su espalda.

Su orgullo había sido herido, porque él era el consejo real y el principal eje de defensa espiritual que poseía la Nación. Entonces, tener que ser asistido por la amabilidad de su Señor era un golpe directo.

Estaba amargado, con los sentimientos oscurecidos en su cabeza. No obstante, aunque su mente estuviera batallando consigo misma, sintió unos pasos acercarse. Procuró recuperar la compostura, notando que por el mismo pasillo venía el príncipe occidental.

—Monje Hanyu, buenos días. —

Esa sonrisa descarada estaba plasmada una vez más en los labios de Fernández, por lo que él simplemente hizo una reverencia dispuesto a seguir su camino. Pero, antes que diera un paso más, notó él lo seguía observando.

—Buenos días, príncipe. ¿Puedo asistirlo en algo? — ofreció con la amabilidad que lo representaba.

Sin embargo, como si fuera casi una burla, él negó con su cabeza.

—Me despido de usted, monje. Volvemos a nuestras tierras en unas horas. —

El anunció lo tomó desprevenido, cuestionándose una vez más porque cualquier información con respecto a los extranjeros parecía deslizarse en sus dedos.

—Espero su estadía haya sido gratificante y tengan un buen retorno. —

—¡Fue muy divertido! Sin duda Japón es un tesoro muy diferente a mis tierras. —

Sus palabras fueron un halago para el japonés, inclinándose en agradecimiento.

—Sean bienvenidos una próxima vez, su alteza. —

La sonrisa de Fernández tan sólo se acentuó un poco más, dándole la confianza a Hanyu de poder retomar su camino a sus aposentos. Pero cuando estuvo por pasar al lado del extranjero, sintió su mano posarse sutilmente sobre su hombro.

—Un gusto haberte conocido, monje Hanyu. —

El gesto lo había detenido abruptamente, no acostumbrado al contacto físico; pero en su mente recordó que la confianza occidental variaba demasiado a su cultura, por lo que procuró no mostrarse incomodo, ignorando también que esa mano seguía tocándolo.

—El placer fue mío, su alteza. —

Los dedos se separó de él y Fernández retomó su camino al fin, dejando que el monje pudiera retomar su rumbo hacia su alcoba. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo en la privacidad de su habitación se quedó parado al lado de la puerta, sintiendo una sensación extraña envolverlo.

Su mirada se dirigió a donde había sido tocado. Sin pensarlo demasiado, sacó las telas que lo cubrían, quedando inmóvil al desnudar por completo el hombro. Allí, en donde había sido gravemente herido, no había rastro alguno de sangre o de abertura, su piel se había cerrado por completo.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora:**

Creo que en este capítulo no hay nada que aclarar. Si se me pasó, por favor díganlo así pueda ayudar. Agradezco enormemente a mis betas Tsuki y Zei por haberme corregido este capítulo también.

Me pasó algo curioso con esta historia, empecé a escribirla hace un buen tiempo por un sueño que tuve, luego descubrí The Untamed (y la novela de Mo Dao Zu Shi) y sentí me explotaba la cabeza. Porque todo lo que me imaginaba estaba en esta serie, así que estaba super feliz. Al final tiene influencia de esta trama.

Antes de irme y dejarlos en paz, quería agradecer a todos los kudos y corazones. Espero les siga gustando esta historia y cualquier opinión, crítica, comentario, es bien recibida. También les agradecería que si les gusta, lo compartan, así crezca.

Ahora sí, sin nada más, ¡nos vemos la semana que viene!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Negativo..."_

Era una sola palabra, pero fue suficiente para que la perplejidad se asomara por los elegantes gestos del onmyouji. Sus labios se contrajeron, formando una pequeña mueca que producía unas arrugas en la zona de su ceño. Si hubiera sido algún otro tema, estaba seguro que podría haber controlado sus sentimientos; sin embargo, en este caso estaba tan seguro sobre su hipótesis que ahora mismo se encontraba desconcertado.

Debía existir algún error.

Pero aquel pensamiento fue rápidamente descartado, dado que quien le estaba otorgando la información era el mismo espíritu del bosque, no un mero rumor. Pensando firme en ello, recordó de golpe la forma en que su hombro había sido curado bajo las manos del extranjero.

—¿Se inspeccionó a sus compañeros?—

Una vez que pudo serenar su corazón, volvió a hablar, relajando la postura de sus hombros.

El suave viento sopló, moviendo sutilmente sus ropajes mientras su mano seguía extendida hacia el apacible kami.

_"—No hay presencia espiritual en ninguno ni rastros de rituales.—"_

La silueta espiritual que estaba posada sobre la palma del monje era apenas uniforme. Con una tonalidad verdosa brillante que apenas y agitaba sus alas de colibrí a medida que hablaba. Sin embargo, el pequeño pico que conformaba su boca no se movía al establecer las palabras, sino que se proyectaba directamente en la mente del monje.

Así es como se establecía el vínculo íntimo entre la naturaleza y él; porque a pesar que los humanos comunes no pudieran apreciar los espíritus, estos preferían reservarse cualquier banalidad a los oídos ajenos.

Siendo consciente de esta intimidad, el onmyouji se mostraba con un poco más de naturalidad, dejando de portar la máscara cordial que siempre cubría sus emociones ante la sociedad.

A fin de cuentas, los espíritus eran sus guías.

—Hoy hubo una contaminación en el ala norte, en el lago. Toda la fauna se contaminó y hubo que sacrificarla. Si esto continúa así, habrá muchas más pérdidas. —

El viento se sacudió estando de acuerdo con él, elevando sutilmente las hojas que habían caído de los árboles. Aunque no hubiera habido una respuesta tácita, Hanyu lo comprendió, sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias. Meditaré por veinticuatro horas para levantar mi rango espiritual... Encontraré ese núcleo contaminado.—

El kami, que hasta ese momento había estado sobre su mano, asintió en un breve movimiento antes de dispersarse entre los árboles. Por su lado, el onmyouji se mantuvo en su posición, sentado sobre el frondoso césped y con la mirada perdida entre sus propios pensamientos. Sin llegar siquiera a pensarlo, su mano se elevó hasta posarse sutilmente sobre el hombro que acababa de ser curado por el gesto de un extraño.

—No es normal...— dijo para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, con miedo a alguna respuesta, se incorporó del suelo; sacudiendo sutilmente su ropaje. De allí retomó su camino al palacio, aún tenía mucho por hacer como para distraer su mente en inquietudes sin fundamentos.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Los días habían empezado a correr con rapidez, totalmente contrario a las heridas que aún descansaban en la piel del consejero del Emperador. Aún así su anatomía respondía de una forma eficiente y eso había sido un punto clave para dejar que recobrara el liderato de la secta que era disciplinada en el Palacio.

Era cierto que las defensas espirituales no estaban sólo en los hombres de Hanyu; pero los cuatro hombres que lo acompañaban eran monjes en preparación, dejándolo como único onmyouji residente y pilar.

Por ello la responsabilidad de la seguridad de sus kohai iba a la par de la responsabilidad de acatar su deber como defensor de las tierras. Un equilibrio casi utópico en momentos de guerra.

—¡Uno! ¡Aléjate! ¡ALÉJATE!—

El grito raspó su garganta, dejando que la desesperación fluyera en su tono de voz. Su discípulo apenas llegó a escucharlo, cuando una garra zarpó contra su pecho tirándolo metros hacia atrás y dejándolo en el suelo.

El onmyouji Hanyu jadeó en desesperación, presionando fuertemente sus puños, sosteniendo el abanico entre sus dedos**(1)**. Miró lleno de preocupación a Uno, pero para su fortuna el joven había sido asistido de inmediato y resguardado en medio de ellos por uno de los monjes más antiguos.

La expedición hacia la frontera montañosa había sido una mala idea desde el comienzo; pero, ahora que se encontraban acorralados en una cueva, apenas y podía pensar. Por los laterales el enemigo empezaba a avanzar con un caminar errático, pero superándolos ampliamente en número a los cinco monjes que iban cerrando cada vez más el círculo.

—¡¿Qué son esas criaturas?!—

La exclamación de terror de parte de uno de los más jóvenes llenó de preocupación al líder espiritual. Y es que no era para menos porque, aunque Hanyu fuera el monje más experimentado, tampoco le había tocado enfrentarse a esta clase de amenazas: siluetas humanas con protuberancias en el rostro, con largos dedos afilados y balbuceos incoherentes.

Era la forma más sucia de posesión.

—Humanos corrompidos por fuerzas demoníacas... Yukai**(2)** de raíz mortal.— Informó el onmyouji, intentando sostener la calma que parecía tentada a escabullirse.

—Necesitamos refuerzos...—

Hanyu observó al hombre que había dicho aquellas palabras llenas de desesperación, y aunque lo pensó, no se atrevió a decirle que eso sería tan sólo sacrificios sin un fin real. Porque si ellos no podían detener a esos yukai, los mortales tan sólo serían una ofrenda por algo de tiempo.

Pero viendo sus posibilidades él era consciente que las _opciones_ eran escasas. Uno estaba gravemente herido y Lin lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Luego quedaban tan sólo dos monjes disponibles, de los cuales uno era un novato y el otro apenas podía cubrirle la espalda.

Estaba destinado a perder.

Hanyu se relamió apenas los labios, girando su cabeza _para_ ver al segundo al mando.

—Hay un hueco hacia mi izquierda, a unos cinco metros. No está obstruida, así que te lo confió. Sal con los niños por allí y avísale al emperador del ataque.—

El hombre miró a su superior con los labios ligeramente abiertos, boqueando apenas antes de presionar fuerte sus puños. Aunque no lo hubiera dicho, él comprendía a la perfección lo que le estaba ordenando.

—No lo dejaremos aquí, Hanyu-sama.—

El onmyouji arrugó de inmediato su gesto, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de fuego.

—No es una pregunta. —

El otro monje titubeó, temblando su mano que empuñaba la espada. Luego tan sólo pudo emitir un rugido mientras expulsaba su energía _para_golpear a unos cuantos yukai que se acercaban a ellos. Le hizo una seña a Lin, que de inmediato cargó a Uno, y seguido por el último novato corrieron en dirección a la salida.

Hanyu los siguió apenas con la mirada, esperando a que salieran por completo de su rango antes de juntar sus manos en el centro de su pecho, concentrando todo su poder espiritual lentamente. Los monstruos que estaban a su alrededor no siguieron a los seres más débiles, sino que, atraídos por la inmensidad que estaba irradiando el onmyouji, se movieron erráticos en su dirección.

El primer golpe fue directo a su hombro, desgarrando la ropa y dejando que la sangre brotara; pero eso no fue suficiente para que se moviera de su posición. Sobre el contorno de su cuerpo se deslumbró un aura de un suave tono violáceo, una energía que empezaba a crecer.

—Si van a matarme me los llevaré conmigo.— sentenció bajando lentamente sus manos, tan sólo para dirigir sus dedos hacia el abanico que descansaba sobre su cintura.

A unos metros de allí, el segundo al mando llegó hasta la fortaleza; pero cuando sus labios se abrieron para expresar la desesperación una gran explosión silenció a todo el bosque.

**Continuará...**

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1):** Abanico como arma. El elemento de batalla del onmyouji Hanyu es un abanico que, entre sus pliegues, tiene afiladas navajas. Esta clase de armas son conocidas como tessen o "abanicos de guerra", y eran ocupadas durante el Japón feudal.

**(2): **Yukai, también romanizado como youkai, yokai, yōkai (妖怪). Son criaturas del folclore japonés. Dependiendo la versión pueden tener partes humanas y su origen varía. En esta historia lo ocuparemos como una forma de decirle a los demonios o seres malignos, sin importar su raíz.

**Nota de autora:**

Aunque dije que iba a publicar una vez a la semana, esta será una excepción. Ando algo decaída y creo que es mi forma de distraerme. Lamento si hay algún error y agradezco enormemente a mis betas (Zei y Tsuki) por darle algo de forma a estos monstruos que creo haha.

Gracias por los kudos y corazones, nos veremos el fin de semana. 


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Hanyu-sama! ¡Hanyu-sama!—

El galope de los caballos se mezclaba con las voces llenas de angustia; pero, aunque el viento soplara con desesperación no había respuesta alguna del aclamado.

—¡No se detengan! Corran las rocas y busquen entre los cadáveres. ¡Hanyu tiene que aparecer!—

Un clamor asintió a la orden otorgada por el Emperador, moviéndose en grupos en la búsqueda del protector del reino. Sin embargo, el cuerpo estaba a unos metros enterrado entre los escombros y su mente mucho más lejos del mundo terrenal.

Cuando fue encontrado por los gritos desgarradores del monje Lin no había lágrimas que derramar, porque la respiración de Hanyu se había apagado.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora**

Debido al bajo interés de la historia, hemos decidido dejarlo hasta aquí... Es broma kdjshdsk, este capítulo es así, corto, pequeño y concreto. En unos días estaré subiendo la continuación así no me degollen.

Nuevamente gracias a mis betas Tsuki y Zei.


	5. Chapter 5

Había vagado por la oscuridad, observando con detenimiento los misterios de la eternidad y sintiendo como la muerte le acariciaba la espalda. Podía percibir voces, aunque estás sonaran ligeramente conocidas sabía que le pertenecían a seres inmortales, deidades que tan sólo lo observaban como si su vida se tratara de un vil juego.

Aunque en cierto punto... comprendía que así era.

Los onmyouji se desprendían de los seres mortales, pero jamás podrían siquiera aspirar a un rango superior. Ellos servían a la voluntad de aquellos dioses que tan sólo sonreían a las incoherencias de la humanidad.

¿Su muerte también era un capricho?

El agua corría entre sus píes, pero su piel no percibir el frío ni la sensación húmeda. Tan sólo sabía que allí estaba mientras que su destino era barajado. Sin embargo, una suave voz lo llamó con dulzura.

_"No es aún el momento..."_

No había recriminación en ese suave tono de voz, tampoco dulzura, era tan sólo un anuncio sobre una decisión.

Hanyu estaba impactado ante el giro de la situación, pero no llegó a mostrar sus inquietudes cuando fue azotado contra la realidad. La respiración volvió a su pecho herido, sintiendo el dolor punzando cada zona de su cuerpo mientras se movía sutilmente en los aposentos.

—Hanyu-sama... despertó...—

Su mirada se giró a encontrarse con el curandero personal del Emperador. Quiso moverse de inmediato, pero al intentar incorporarse notó las vendas cubriendo su torso y cabeza.

—Por favor, no se mueva... Fue operado hace poco tiempo y aún debe descansar.—

—¿Operado?—

Estaba algo desconcertado, porque aunque intentaba recordar las cosas que habían sucedido las imágenes se mezclaban.

¿Había sido un sueño? No... No lo era.

—¿Hace cuánto... dormía?—

El sanador le sonrió con una pena que le revolvió el estómago al monje.

—Hace cinco días.—

Había una invasión de yukai con una raíz demoníaca amenazando y él había quedado inconsciente durante tanto tiempo. La ineficacia golpeó sus dedos_,_ haciendo que se volviera a mover incomodo en su lugar.

—¿Puede decirme qué pasó... en este tiempo?—

El hombre viejo negó suavemente con su cabeza, sin darse cuenta que el pesar cayó sobre sus hombros y sus ojos se habían oscurecido. Entonces el corazón de Hanyu latió dolorosamente.

Un mal presagio.

—El Emperador desea hablar con usted. Tengo orden de indicarle que lo busque una vez estuviera en condiciones.—

No había tiempo que perder, por lo que no le importó el dolor, tan sólo se incorporó de la cama. El sanador esta vez no intentó detenerlo, porque conocía demasiado al onmyouji y sabía que era una batalla perdida.

Por su lado, Hanyu había tomado de la sala su abanico que reposaba a unos metros de él y ayudado con un palo de bambú salió en dirección a la sala Dorada. Caminando algo errático descubrió que su pierna también estaba herida, pero que no era impedimento suficiente para caminar los metros que lo separaban de su señor.

Anunció su llegada, pero cuando ingresó a la sala por primera vez el monje dejó que la sorpresa se apoderara por completo de sus facciones. El enorme retrato que descansaba detrás de la silla del Emperador estaba desgarrad_o_, hech_o_ jirones que caían detrás del hombre abatido con lo miraba con sombra en los ojos.

Entonces Hanyu sintió que cada latido de su corazón era como una puñalada.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

El onmyouji había sido rescatado entre los escombros un amanecer. Su respiración había sido anulada, pero como un murmullo de un pájaro su corazón seguía latiendo. Muy débil, pero aún audible. Había sido trasladado hacia el Palacio de verano mientras una sombra oscura avanzaba sobre las tierras del sur.

Al caer el sol dos de los mejores sanadores que había a disposición del Emperador habían salvado la vida de Hanyu, pero esa misma noche otros mortales habían perecido. El ataque de los yukai había sido devastador, consumiendo entre sus garras la vida de la emperatriz y del heredero, manchando de sangre las habitaciones reales mientras intentaban defenderse. Casi al amanecer había_n _podido ser repudiados, siendo el costo la vida del monje Lin y del monje Ten, que con sus últimas fuerzas habían podido resguardar a su Emperador.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol golpearon las tierras reales tan sólo había llanto. El Emperador había acunado en sus brazos al cuerpo de su esposa y enterrado con lágrimas en los ojos a su único hijo. El dolor del pueblo acompañaba a su soberano mientras que se levantaban desde los escombros para una nueva organización.

El dolor era palpable en el Señor, pero su mirada jamás se bajó ni se doblegó. Llegaron refuerzos militares de la zona norte del país y con ello, la presencia de tres onmyouji.

Cuando las heridas del cuerpo de Hanyu estaban cerrando, la presencia de grandes terratenientes se centraron en el Palacio. Él estuvo al lado de su Señor en todo momento, sosteniendo la firmeza en sus facciones. Si el Emperador no se dejaba caer él no tenía motivos para bacilar, porque sabía que su vida le pertenecía a su país.

—Príncipe heredero Fernández de las tierras de occidentes. En mi reino suelen decir que un favor se paga con otro favor, su Señor nos ayudó en la epidemia de mi país... Así que estamos aquí para ayudar.—

El cabello rizado ligeramente aplastado, la sonrisa amplia y esos ojos brillantes. Hanyu sintió un gusto amargo pasar por su garganta, porque sobre sus hombros había guerra y por primera vez, se permitió ser egoísta... pensando que hubiera anhelado que él no estuviera allí.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autor**

Aclaración: Este capítulo está beteado por Zei, pero no por Tsuki, así que puede tener aún errores ;; lamento muchísimo esto.

Vamos al capítulo cinco ya y estoy emocionada, espero que a los que sigan les agrade aún esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar kudos! Si tienes alguna opinión o comentario es bienvenido.

Nos vemos en unos días.


	6. Chapter 6

Desde que había despertado los yukai no habían atacado, dándole suficiente tiempo a las filas militares para armarse. El Emperador se había mantenido fuerte como Buda, sosteniendo la mirada en frente, aunque su corazón hubiera sido enterrado con su familia su cabeza siguió en lo alto, sabiendo que aún tenía que proteger a una nación.

El onmyouji Hanyu por su lado ahora tenía un comité que lo asistía; conformado por los novatos Uno y Nakagawa que se mantenían fieles a su lado, mientras que se sumaba la presencia de los protectores de los puntos cardinales(1). Estos prometían conseguir la fuerza que necesitaban para hacer frente a esta amenaza.

Era cierto que en el mundo espiritual el onmyouji más prominente era Hanyu, pero los protectores de las fronteras no eran para subestimar.

"Es mucho trabajo para uno solo, sin importar qué tan fuerte seas."

Esas palabras habían sido dichas por el monje del sur, sosteniendo su mirada fija en el consejero del Emperador. Hanyu se había llamado al silencio, pero por encima de cualquier rasgo de egocentrismo estaba la necesidad de protección a su país. Por ello simplemente había agachado su cabeza y agradecido por la asistencia, se pronunció con una reverencia ante ellos.

Los días se habían vuelto pesados con los nuevos inquilinos y las reparaciones del Palacio Principal. El invierno mecía las hojas con un viento gélido, llevándose cualquier rastro de la primavera y augurando las nevadas que pronto estarían sobre sus cabezas. Sin embargo, eso tan sólo los mantenía alerta mientras que se expandía el rastro del núcleo demoníaco.

—Es la primera vez que nos toca una expedición en conjunto, monje Hanyu.—

El onmyouji no se sorprendió por la cotidianidad con la cual el príncipe occidental le hablaba; a fin de cuentas, en los últimos meses había aprendido más sobre los conceptos de cordialidad que se manejaba en el occidente.

—La sorpresa es que usted nos acompañe, Príncipe.—

La voz siempre serena del consejero no se limitó en expresar sus palabras, dejando de acomodar su abanico para poder enfrentar la mirada ajena. Pero lejos de intimidarse, el hombre de cabellos rizados ensanchó su descarada sonrisa.

—¿Y perderme de la emoción?— preguntó, llevando una mano libre a palmear la cabeza del caballo que traía. –No dejaría a mis hombres solos. Sé que su Emperador sostiene mis mismos valores.—

Desde que había conocido a Fernández que sabía de su particular carácter, pero en cada oración no dejaba de sorprender al monje. Entonces, por primera vez, sus labios se movieron expresando la preocupación que inquietaba su corazón.

—Estás no son sus tierras, Príncipe.—

El extranjero no disimuló su sorpresa ante aquellas palabras, más porque venían del onmouji que tenía una fama intachable de cordialidad. Pero, aunque podría romper las normas de su protocolo, Hanyu no parecía querer retractarse; al contrario, sus pequeños labios estaban comprimidos, como si estuviera obligándose a callar.

—Tiene razón en eso, monje... Pero tengo mis propias ambiciones para pelear.—

Esa respuesta fue dicha con total convicción, pero no fue suficiente para calmar la inquietud que sentía el japonés. Aún así la charla debió desvanecerse en ese punto porque el protector del sur, Suzuki, anunció que estaba todo listo para partir.

Yendo a la cabeza ambos onmyouji eran seguidos de cerca por el monje Uno y, a unos metros más atrás, la caravana militar de Fernández. Una vez que pasaron el bosque continuo al palacio, los primeros copos de nieve empezaron a caer.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

En el segundo día de expedición el clima se había vuelto rebelde. La nieve caía con un fuerte viento, haciendo imposible que siguieran avanzando.

Siendo Hanyu un onmyouji dominante del agua(2), era el más adaptado a esa clase de adversidades; pero no pretendía perder gente por su testarudez. Por ello, cuando estaba cayendo el sol, ordenó asentar un campamento en una cueva a los píes de una gran montaña.

El monje Suzuki, a su gran contraparte, era poseedor del fuego como primer elemento(3), siendo atosigado por las bajas temperaturas. Habían logrado prender una fogata mientras que la caravana occidental se juntaba en sus tiendas de tela. La barrera idiomática era el principal obstáculo que los separaba, dejando a los pocos japoneses reunidos entorno al fuego con tranquilidad, mientras que los otros bebían y conversaban a viva voz a unos metros de ellos.

Inclusive cuando la noche había avanzado, los ánimos de los guerreros seguían mientras que los monjes ya se habían retirado a lugares más privados para meditar y poder dormir.

El onmyouji Hanyu y Suzuki se turnarían la guardia, encargándose primero el joven consejero del Emperador. Sabía que el poder espiritual de su compañero estaba debilitado, así que insistió hasta que el otro se retiró a descansar.

Iluminado por el fuego, el monje se puso en posición de meditación. Sus sentidos se desprendían por completo de su cuerpo mortal y vagaba sutilmente a los alrededores, notando cómo los espíritus de la naturaleza lo ayudaban custodiando las afueras de la cueva.

Aunque no era su elemento base, el kami del fuego se había desprendido de la fogata y pululaba cerca del monje, consiguiendo que este abriera sus parpados unos minutos después.   
  
"No hay peligro, descanse..."

La voz que desprendía aquella deidad era proyectada en su mente, ocupando un suave tono dulce y conciliador. Hanyu inclinó su cabeza en una respuesta llena de agradecimiento.

—Estoy bien... yo—...—

Había respondido con sutileza, pero no llegó a terminar su frase cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse a él. Por el aura(4) que desprendía sabía de quién se trataba, mirando con leve curiosidad cómo el príncipe Fernández llegaba.

—El monje Hanyu es increíble, no llegué a preguntar con la voz cómo estaba y ya me respondió.— mencionó con emoción, torciendo una sonrisa. –Me gustaría saber si puede leer mi mente.—

Por unos segundos el japonés se había visto tentado a elevar una de sus cejas, pero sabía que eso iba contra cualquier normativa de conducta, así que tan sólo oprimió sus labios. Sin embargo, su falta de respuesta no fue impedimento para que Fernández se sentara a su lado, extendiéndole un cuenco con sopa caliente.

—No es necesario.— mencionó apresurado Hanyu, inclinando su cabeza.

Una negativa que no le gustó al extranjero.

—No seré tu Señor, monje... pero no creo sea muy educado negarle el plato a un príncipe.—

La osadía con la cual le hablaba dejó perplejo al monje, llegando a parpadear varias veces hasta que notó que el otro reía.

Fernández era un descarado.

—¿Cómo podría permitirme negarle algo a un príncipe?— respondió el japonés con suavidad y un deje de ironía, extendiendo sus manos hasta tomar el cuenco.

Por la sonrisa que el extranjero formó, sin dudas lo consideraba una victoria. Hanyu pensó que ese había sido su cometido, acercarse a otorgarle alimentos para luego retirarse; pero aunque el monje estaba ya tomando la sopa, el otro hombre no se había movido. Al contrario, miraba entretenido la pequeña fogata que había en frente.

De esa misma forma se mantuvieron hasta que la comida había sido correctamente ingerida, haciendo que el monje le agradeciera una vez más por la atención. Sin embargo, lejos de mantener el hilo de la conversación, el heredero de occidente parecía tener su propia línea de pensamientos.

—Hace rato estabas hablando con los espíritus, ¿no es así?—

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero sin muchos problemas asintió. A fin de cuentas, no era ningún secreto el trabajo de un onmyouji(5). Que los mortales no pudieran ver las auras o tomaran como "fantasiosos" sus poderes con los elementos era otra historia.

—En nuestras tierras hay algo similar a ustedes, pero no son bien catalogados por el Reino.— mencionó, sin despegar su mirada de él. –Y siento que no hay un motivo para ello. Me contaron de la última pelea con estos demonios, y que ustedes han sido el arma más efectiva... Incluso superior a cualquier cañón.—

Con aquellas palabras al fin comprendía el interés que demostraban aquellos grandes ojos hacia su persona. Un hecho que formuló una extraña molestia en su pecho, él lo veía sólo como un arma.

—Nuestro deber es proteger a la Nación y al Emperador.— le respondió retomando su postura normal, enderezando su espalda.

—Los guerreros tienen el mismo deber, pero creo que el monje Hanyu es aún más honorable. No sólo por sus poderes, sino también por su comportamiento y sacrificio.—

Los halagos golpearon directamente en su dirección, casi desestabilizando el eje central de su tranquilidad, por lo que optó por no observarlo durante unos breves segundos a pesar de la falta de modales que eso significaba.

—Los halagos del príncipe son muy grandes...— se atrevió al final responder, elevando sus ojos en su dirección.

Pero estaba de nuevo allí, esa sonrisa descarada que dejaba ver los dientes blanquecinos. Entonces, por primera vez en su vida, la pena envolvió el rostro del monje, consiguiendo que un suave carmesí se posara en la punta de sus orejas.

—Pueden ser grandes, monje... Pero no son exagerados. Usted me parece muy interesante.—

El fuego se meció con suavidad en la fogata mientras las palpitaciones del corazón del onmyouji repicaban más fuerte. Casi como si hubiera sido impulsado por la perplejidad que estaba demostrando en ese momento, la mano del príncipe se extendió en su dirección, corriendo uno de los mechones ajenos hasta posarlo sobre la oreja izquierda de este.

—Tenga en mente esas palabras, monje Hanyu. Porque—...—

—¡Alteza! Que sorpresa verlo aquí...—

La voz forzada y alta fue expresada por Suzuki, haciendo que de inmediato el consejero se alejara y sus puños se presionaran escondidos dentro de su ropaje. Pero lejos de molestarse o verse sorprendido, el occidental tan sólo había mirado al monje que los había interrumpido.

—¿Es una sorpresa? Pensé tendrían hambre. ¿Gusta cenar?— le ofreció sin rasgo alguno de vergüenza.

—Es usted realmente atento, pero ya ingerí mis alimentos. Agradezco su preocupación.—

Suzuki realizó una reverencia, notando cómo, en ese punto, Hanyu no había regresado su mirada a ellos. El príncipe había comprendido la situación.

—Es un placer. Veré que mis hombres vayan a descansar, si necesitan algo más no duden en recurrir a mi.— les anunció al final, antes de incorporarse y marcharse con tranquilidad.

Pero, aunque el onmyouji Suzuki no había dicho nada y sabía no habría reproche de su parte, la vergüenza cayó sobre los hombros de Hanyu.

¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar y por qué su corazón no dejaba de estar frenético?

**Continuará...**

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

**(1): **Hay cinco onmyouji, un pilar central y cuatro que cuidan cada punto cardinal. En los posteriores capítulos se va a aclarar mejor esto.

**(2):** Cada onmyouji puede manejar todos los elementos que corresponden a la naturaleza, pero tienen uno principal. En el caso de Hanyu es el agua y el de Suzuki es el fuego.

**(3): **Como se aclaró en el (2) aunque se tenga un elemento principal, pueden manejar los demás aunque de forma más débil.

**(4):** Todas las personas poseen auras aunque nadie más que los onmyouji puede verlas. Esto representa al alma de las personas.

**(5): **El poder sobrenatural de los onmyouji es conocido popularmente, aunque hay un porcentaje de gente que no cree en ellos, sobretodo gente que no pertenece a tierras asiáticas.

**Nota de autor:**

Este capítulo era largo de corregir y aún tengo muchas dudas de cómo quedó... Pero bueno, una tiene que estar orgullosa de sus creaciones aunque sean pequeños monstruos haha. Agradezco una vez más a mis BETA Zei y Tsuki por acompañarme en otro capítulo más.

Los siguientes capítulos traerá muchas revelaciones, espero sea de su agrado. Gracias de nuevo por sus like, corazones y kudos. Si tienen algún comentario, crítica o demás, es bienvenido.

Nos vemos en unos días, ¡vengo cumpliendo y actualizando sin falta! 


	7. Chapter 7

El amanecer trajo consigo un par de sorpresas. La nieve había detenido su castigo y, aunque la superficie se encontraba ligeramente cubierta por una capa blanca, no era impedimento para seguir la exploración.

Después de un breve desayuno y de alistar todo, la caravana salió una vez más hacia la frontera. La posición se mantenía tal cual había sido estructurada en un inicio, trayendo cierta intimidad para los onmyouji que iban a la cabeza. Pero, aunque esto había significado en un principio un alivio, Hanyu dejó de pensarlo cuando la mirada de Suzuki se tornó insistente.

—Cuando entrenábamos juntos jamás habrías callado un pensamiento... Porque tu rostro grita lo que tu mente lucha por expresar. Así que... adelante, habla.—

No era propio del concejero real el ser tan directo, sin embargo, al otro monje no le sorprendió porque habían sido introducidos al mundo espiritual juntos. Durante su infancia y adolescencia los cinco pilares del país habían crecido en la montaña bajo un rudo entrenamiento. Por ello, a pesar que ahora cada uno custodiara su zona y el líder fuera Hanyu, seguían manteniendo un vínculo estrecho.

—Sé que no has residido en el sur** (1)**... pero creo que ambos sabemos con exactitud la clase de actitud que suelen tener los extranjeros, ¿no es así?—

Aquel no era un tema que normalmente tocaran con sus compañeros espirituales, por lo que se vio sorprendido.

—¿Actitud de los extranjeros?— mencionó al fin, volviendo su mirada al frente y procurando recobrar su estabilidad.

—Así es. Los que suelen llegar al palacio del emperador son los de altos estatus, pero no tengo esa suerte en las tierras del sur. Los occidentales suelen aprovecharse de la supuesta fragilidad que tiene nuestra raza.—

En ese punto la duda era palpable en la mirada de Hanyu, observando a su compañero de reojo.

—Ignoro por completo el tema del que habla, onmyouji.—

Suzuki mostró su descontento. Él no era tan disciplinado como el concejero real, así que sin importarle el protocolo se revolvió los cabellos oscuros que caían por su rostro.

—Claro que no lo entiendes, Yusuke-kun**(2)**. Porque aunque eres el más sabio del mundo espiritual, eres el que aún posee el alma más pura de nosotros.—

Ser llamado por su nombre fue un desconcierto para él, mirando ligeramente hacia atrás para notar que los más próximos a ellos, sus pupilos, no habían escuchado nada. Por ello volvió a prestar atención a las palabras del otro monje.

—Estás siendo insolente, monje...—

Sin embargo, el otro hombre movió su mano al restarle importancia.

—Tienes que agradecer que quien haya interrumpido el descarado cortejo haya sido yo y no Raikko. Sino el príncipe hubiera sido vilmente azotado por un tornado.—

Hanyu Yusuke se permitió mostrar más de su temperamento rodando los ojos, haciendo una pequeña mueca en donde su nariz se arrugaba con suavidad. Raikko era el onmyouji del oeste; siendo el mayor de los cinco guardianes tendía a ser el más sobreprotector.

—Raikko—san habría exagerado. No era nada que escapara de mis manos.—

Suzuki estaba molesto y no pretendía disimularlo, pero al escuchar que el onmyouji del oeste era llamado por su nombre no pudo evitar sonreír. Hanyu era demasiado duro con las normas, pero, cuando se sentía en la confianza entre sus compañeros espirituales, volvía a surgir aquel joven que había entrenado a su par durante tantos años.

—Nadie te subestima, eres el más poderoso de nosotros a fin de cuentas.— respondió sin ningún rastro de envidia en su voz. –Pero, se sincero conmigo, Yusu... ¿Te habías percatado de las intenciones del Príncipe de occidente? ¿Sabes que sus pensamientos son más carnales que otorgarte algo de alimento?—

A ese punto Hanyu no supo refutar sus palabras, cerró fuertemente sus labios y un ligero calor elevó el color en la punta de sus orejas y en su nariz.

—Esos son delirios, Suzuki—

Para la fortuna del consejero del Emperador, antes de que su compañero pudiera volver a quejarse, una energía espiritual se elevó a unos pocos metros de ellos dos. En cuestión de segundos vieron una avalancha de yukai dirigirse en su dirección.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

Cualquier expedición sabía que estaba en un peligro inminente. Por ello, cuando los yukai embistieron contra ellos estaban listos para luchar.

Si bien los demonios eran de la misma naturaleza humana que los que ya habían enfrentado antes, estos se movían de forma más errática. Sus golpes eran torpes y, aunque poseían las uñas y el veneno propios de estos seres, eran un oponente más débil.

Suzuki giró velozmente, empuñando sus dagas en sus manos y matando en un solo movimiento a más de cinco cadáveres envenenados. Siendo incapaz de sentir piedad por aquellos, una vez estuvieron en el suelo, los pateó. Se tomó unos segundos para analizarlos de cerca, antes de chasquear sus dedos y prenderlos fuego.

—Hanyu...— llamó de inmediato a su compañero que se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos de él.

Este, sin detener el movimiento de su propia arma, le dirigió una mirada.

—Son cachorros. No tienen más de unas horas de transformación.—

Hanyu golpeó ferozmente con el filo de su abanico al yukai que tenía en frente, logrando desprender el cuello del humanoide. De allí se acercó hasta el cadáver de este, controlando lo que le acababa de decir el otro monje.

—Eso quiere decir...—

—¡Que el creador esta cerca! ¡Rápido! ¡Ve por él, yo me quedaré protegiendo aquí!—

En otra ocasión se hubiera negado rotundamente a abandonar el campo de batalla, pero si había algún punto próximo para acabar con aquella guerra debía tomarlo sin dudar. Asintió con rapidez y, con una última mirada a los hombres que combatían, corrió por donde notaba algunos yukai provenían.

Su brazo estaba sangrando por una herida, pero en ningún momento sintió dolor alguno. Logró derribar a unos cuantos yukai y, aún con su abanico empapado de líquido rojizo, no se detuvo hasta llegar a una aldea que parecía desabitada.

Caminó lentamente, observando con cuidado cómo las precarias casas estaban destruidas y algunos cuerpos estaban tirados sobre el suelo sucio.

Hanyu presionó con fuerza sus dedos en torno a su arma, intentando mantener la calma y centrarse; porque si había alguien allí con vida podría percibir su aura. Entonces cerró los ojos, dejando que el viento se elevara y, entre tanto olor a muerte, una suave presencia se hizo notar. Estaba tapada, camuflada adrede; pero fue suficiente para él.

—Al fin.— jadeó con desesperación.

La presencia provenía del bosque desnutrido que estaba al lado de la aldea, metiéndose allí de inmediato. En ese punto no había tiempo para dudar o retroceder, porque su objetivo se movía con gran rapidez.

Las ramas secas se rompían a sus píes cuando pasaba corriendo, llegando en tan sólo unos minutos a una zona donde los árboles dejaban de estar presentes y tan sólo se veía un acantilado. Recién allí bajó la velocidad, girando su cabeza de un lado al otro, buscando al epicentro demoníaco que había podido percibir.

Elevó de inmediato su poder espiritual, intentando retener aquella leve presencia; pero cuando estuvo por girarse sobre sus talones, un sonido desgarró el ambiente. La sangre brotó de los labios del onmyouji y su cuerpo se curvó cuando un filo atravesó su estómago.

No pudo moverse; tampoco llegó a girarse. Tan sólo sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban cuando fue empujado por el acantilado sin compasión alguna. Lo último que vio antes de caer, fueron los ojos del hijo del emperador, mientras empuñaba una daga en su mano y una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Continuará...**

**Aclaración del capítulo:**

**(1): **Los residentes del sur; según los libros de historia de Japón, la primera parte de la Nación en tener contacto con los extranjeros era en la zona sur. Por ello, Suzuki menciona que es más común tener gente occidental por su lado, ya que él es el protector del sur.

**(2):** Hanyu Yusuke; en efecto se acaba de revelar que el nombre de Yuzuru será Yusuke en esta historia. Después se sabrá el por qué, pero hay que tener en mente que a partir de ahora, si hablan de Yusuke o "Yusu", es sobre él.

**Nota de autora**

Aquí empezamos con las peleas y revelaciones. Siento que al pobre Hanyu lo viven lastimando como colador haha, pero no tiene muchas opciones al estar al frente de batalla (?). ¿Qué creen ustedes?

¡Ya estamos muy cerca del skate Canadá y de ver a Yuzuru una vez más en acción! Siempre que eso pasa me entusiasmo haha.

También, esta semana hubo grandes cosas en los países latinoamericanos, mi corazón está con toda la gente de Chile. Deseo que sean fuerte y todo pase con rapidez, los admiro mucho y si alguno está pasando una situación angustiante y lee esto, espero le traiga algo distracción.

Sin nada más que agregar, agradezco a mis betas Zei y Tsuki. También a aquellas personas que dejan kudos, corazones y comentarios, aunque sean pocos me dan muchos ánimos para seguir.

Nos vemos en unos días.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Hanyu Yusuke había sigo designado como pilar espiritual y líder de los onmyouji de la Nación, apenas estaba caminando la adultez. Sus rasgos serios y tranquilos transmitían confianza a cualquiera que lo viera, entonces, fue inevitable para el Emperador confiar en él y aceptarlo en el Palacio.

La vida dentro de aquel recinto de oro era tranquila. Habían eventualmente ataques que lo obligaban a movilizarse junto a las tropas de defensa, pero jamás había significado un peligro potencial.

Al pasar los años ese se había convertido en su hogar y con ello había visto como la familia del Emperador se consolidaba. Fue testigo del nacimiento y crecimiento del pequeño Shuu, heredero de sangre de su Señor, había sido su profesor durante los primeros años y con orgullo lo había visto convertirse en un joven amo.

¿Entonces qué había pasado?

Hace unos días Hanyu vio el cuerpo del príncipe entre los brazos del Emperador antes de su funeral. De eso estaba seguro, pero también, era irrefutable que el que acababa de apuñalarlo había sido ese mismo niño. No podía ser un impostor, tampoco un yukai profanando su cadáver, era él.

Al caer del acantilado lo recibió el agua de un río que corría a sus píes, envolviendo de inmediato al onmyouji con gentileza.

Tal vez si hubiera sido Suzuki el lastimado no hubiera tenido la misma suerte, pero al ser el elemento dominando de Hanyu, el agua lo resguardó. Entonces, hundido en las profundidades y siendo guiado por la corriente, el monje quedó a la merced de la inconsciencia.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Su cuerpo había estado a la deriva durante un tiempo indeterminado. Inclusive no fue consciente cuando llegó a la orilla ni cuándo fue rescatado, siendo cargado por unos fuertes brazos.

La energía espiritual que había ocupado el onmyouji durante ese periodo había sido muy alta, quedando rendido hasta el día siguiente en lo más profundo de sus sueños. Cuando los últimos rayos del atardecer se filtraron, los párpados de Hanyu se presionaron con cierta molestia. Se movió un poco, aún sintiendo el dolor en su abdomen, pero cuando su visión fue clara y pudo ver a dónde se encontraba se llevó una sorpresa.

No estaba empapado tirado al costado del río. Sus ropas habían sido cambiadas y un gran abrigo de piel lo cubría protegiéndolo. Tampoco se encontraba tendido en un lugar descuidado, sino que estaba parcialmente acostado sobre otra persona.

—Al fin despierta, monje...—

En ese momento hubiera deseado estar tirado en el río o siendo perseguido por una manada de yukai.

Se separó con rapidez sin importarle sus heridas, mirando al Príncipe Fernández que lo veía con una sonrisa divertida. Cubierto por una inigualable vergüenza, Hanyu giró su cabeza buscando rastros de Suzuki o alguno de sus hombres, pero no encontró a nadie ni pudo percibir otras presencias.

—Estamos alejados de los demás. Después de la pelea no encontramos rastro de usted o del causante de estas cosas; nos separamos para buscarlo temiendo lo peor, monje... Aunque debo decir que cuando lo encontré el panorama era un desastre.—

La voz del hombre se escuchaba llena de cansancio, recién entonces es que Hanyu notó las profundas ojeras que este poseía y cómo algunas heridas manchaban sus prendas. También, le fue imposible no notar que a pesar de las bajas temperaturas Fernández estaba con delgadas ropas. Pensó por unos segundos que tal vez había sido desarmado durante la lucha, sin embargo, sus pensamientos cayeron con rapidez al sentir el abrigo que lo protegía. Su mirada se dirigió a la capa de piel, entendiendo al fin que se trataba de una pertenencia de él. Se la sacó de inmediato y se lo extendió, arrugando apenas su ceño.

—Por favor, no se descuide.— mencionó con vergüenza en su tono de voz.

Pero aunque a otra persona podría haber ofendido esas palabras, al príncipe lo hizo reír.

—No me descuidé. Al tenerte entre mis brazos no pasé frío.—

Descarado... desvergonzado y descarado.

El onmyouji retuvo un suspiro y presionó entre sus manos el abrigo de piel.

—Ahora no me tendrá entre sus brazos, así que tome.—

Sin darle lugar a las replicas le había dejado la capa sobre su regazo, consiguiendo que la risa en los labios del extranjero fuera más exagerada. Seguramente porque el rostro del japonés se había tornado parcialmente enrojecido.

—¿No? Es algo tarde para movernos por el bosque. Deberíamos esperar al amanecer para poder regresar a donde se encuentren los demás. En su condición no creo sea lo más favorable el andar.—

Hanyu encontró esas palabras como ofensa, dispuesto a contrarrestar de inmediato, pero cuando sus labios se abrieron para hablar notó que no era el único herido. La pierna del occidental estaba manchada con sangre y una herida grande se podía ver a través de las ropas. Recién allí pensó en que no estaba seguro de la cantidad de horas que habían pasado y por el cansancio en las facciones ajenas, supuso que el hombre lo había estado cuidando sin descanso después de haberlo curado.

Entonces, y sólo pensando en el bienestar ajeno, suspiró derrotado relajando con suavidad su postura.

—Descansemos, en la mañana buscaremos el campamento.—

Fernández no le respondió más que con una sonrisa, apoyándose contra el árbol que le había servido de respaldo.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Había dormido más de veinticuatro horas, por lo que a pesar de que era de noche, le fue imposible volver a caer en los brazos de la inconsciencia. Durante las primeras horas de la madrugada se había dedicado a meditar, cerrando lentamente la herida que se había producido en su abdomen mientras que Fernández dormía placidamente a unos metros de él.

Cuando la luna brillaba en lo más alto y la quietud del bosque se mimetizó con la serenidad de la oscuridad, Hanyu prendió una fogata, buscando resguardar a ambos del frío que avanzaba con crueldad en aquella época del año.

Había inspeccionado la zona y rastreado cualquier presencia a kilómetros a la distancia con los espíritus del bosque, pero sabiendo que estaban solos al fin se permitió descansar.

—¿No tienes fiebre? La herida era profunda.—

La pregunta realizada por el príncipe le anunció había despertado, sin embargo el onmyouji no cambió su postura tan sólo negó con su cabeza.

—Nos curamos con mayor rapidez que un mortal. No debe preocuparse por mí.—

El hombre occidental ladeó apenas su cabeza, formando una ligera mueca burlona en sus facciones.

—Eso puede ser cierto, pero al parecer tienden a lastimarse con la misma rapidez.—

Hanyu se vio sorprendido por esa respuesta, abriendo apenas sus labios.

—¿No se cansa de ser descarado?—

Sus palabras habían salido como un proyectil, uno que no pudo controlar y de inmediato se arrepintió presionando fuerte la boca ante el atrevimiento expuesto. Pero de nuevo allí estaba ese hombre, soltando una carcajada amplia, como si hubiera esperado ese desliz de su parte.

—La verdad no, al fin pude sacar una frase sincera de su parte, monje Hanyu.—

El japonés tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder con osadía a esas palabras, frunciendo un poco la zona de su ceño. Pero se negó a seguir aquel juego.

—¿Me permite curarlo? La herida de su pierna podrías ser peligrosa.—

Estaba desviando el tema, pero al otro pareció no molestarlo.

—¿Puede hacer eso también? Es decir, el curarse y curar a otros... Creo sería de gran ayuda...—

El onmyouji no respondió, tan sólo asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y se acercó a él. Sacó los guantes que protegía su mano y rompió la tela desgarrada que caía a jirones de la pierna ajena.

Fernández no podía ver el aura que se desprendía de los dedos del monje, pero si podía percibir la calidez que lentamente entraba por su herida y subía por su carne. Emitió unos gemidos de dolor, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para aguantarlo, mientras que la curación seguía tomando casi cinco minutos.

Al finalizar el dolor había dejado de ser tan punzante y fue suplantado por un ligero cosquilleo. Los ojos caoba del príncipe habían vuelto a enfocarse en las delicadas manos del monje, notando como éste rozaba gentilmente la herida, terminando cuando la carne se había unido casi por completo y quedaba tan sólo rastros de aquel desgarro.

—No puedo cicatrizarlo, pero esto sería suficiente para evitar consecuencias.—

—En teoría debía salvarlo y fui yo quien terminó recibiendo su ayuda, ¿qué clase de caballero soy?— el tono jocoso no abandonaba su tono de voz, emitiendo una pequeña risa.

Entonces, por primera vez los labios de Hanyu se curvaron en una suave mueca hacia él.

—Usted me salvó. Era mí deber hacer lo mismo.—

Fernández no escatimó en mirarlo con intensidad, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se inclinaba sutilmente en su dirección. Era la primera vez que tenían tal cercanía, y aunque el onmyouji por inercia retrocedió, por cómo estaban sentados en frente del fuego, el espacio era reducido.

—¿Era tu deber o deseabas hacerlo? No soy tu señor, Hanyu, no tienes porque salvarme.—

El japonés estaba algo aturdido, deseaba empujar y recobrar la compostura, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a realizar movimiento alguno. Y, como si fuera una emboscada en su contra, sus labios tampoco podían formular una frase coherente.

—Mi deber se enfoca en todo lo que tenga que ver con el Emperador. Usted lo está... ayudando. Debo protegerlo también.—

Un suave murmullo abandonó los labios del occidental, casi como un lamento pero aunque su voz sonara de esa forma, su mirada seguía puesta intensamente en él.

—Ahora mismo lastima mi corazón, monje. ¿Eso no va contra el principio de protección?—

Descarado se quedaba corto para tal atrevimiento que se estaba llevando a cabo. Sin embargo, cuando los labios de Hanyu se abrieron para contestar a tales insolencias no llego a producir palabra alguna, porque su voz se vio apaciguada por la boca ajena que sin permiso alguno estaban besándolo.

Las manos grandes de Fernández se habían apoyado gentilmente en sus mejillas y el suave calor de sus labios se deslizaban con gentileza sobre la suya. Quiso golpearlo, sacar su abanico y golpear su cabeza con fuerza. Pero cuando quiso hacerlo, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo lo anhelaba.

Por primera vez y lejos de cualquier rastro de razón, sus manos se aferraron a las ropas ajenas y le devolvió aquel beso con la misma desesperación con la cual su corazón latía.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora**

Un capítulo muy, pero muy especial para un día que me trajo muchas alegrías. Yuzuru ganó el Skate Canadá, e independientemente que me fascina verlo ganar, me gusta aún más el verlo feliz. La sonrisa de Hanyu me da mil millones de años de vida ;; Además que Yuzuru con corona de flores es algo que me hizo explotar el corazón. Quiero escribir algo de eso (Yuzu y la corona, pero estoy aún en dudas dsjhds).

Es casualidad que justo hoy toque subir este que trae un poco de azúcar a nuestras vidas. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué tal llegamos hasta aquí? Ya hemos pasado la mitad del fanfic y ya falta poco. Cosas buenas y malas vendrán, pero espero que les guste cómo se viene desarrollando.

Muchísimas gracias a la gente que dio kudo, corazones y comentarios a esta historia. Hoy este capítulo fue betado por Fuyu djskhdskj, gracias, gracias a ella –corazón ghei—. Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir, me retiro.

¡Nos vemos en unos días!


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Hanyu Yusuke había sigo designado como pilar espiritual y líder de los onmyouji de la Nación, apenas estaba caminando la adultez. Sus rasgos serios y tranquilos transmitían confianza a cualquiera que lo viera, entonces, fue inevitable para el Emperador confiar en él y aceptarlo en el Palacio.

La vida dentro de aquel recinto de oro era tranquila. Habían eventualmente ataques que lo obligaban a movilizarse junto a las tropas de defensa, pero jamás había significado un peligro potencial.

Al pasar los años ese se había convertido en su hogar y con ello había visto como la familia del Emperador se consolidaba. Fue testigo del nacimiento y crecimiento del pequeño Shuu, heredero de sangre de su Señor, había sido su profesor durante los primeros años y con orgullo lo había visto convertirse en un joven amo.

¿Entonces qué había pasado?

Hace unos días Hanyu vio el cuerpo del príncipe entre los brazos del Emperador antes de su funeral. De eso estaba seguro, pero también, era irrefutable que el que acababa de apuñalarlo había sido ese mismo niño. No podía ser un impostor, tampoco un yukai profanando su cadáver, era él.

Al caer del acantilado lo recibió el agua de un río que corría a sus píes, envolviendo de inmediato al onmyouji con gentileza.

Tal vez si hubiera sido Suzuki el lastimado no hubiera tenido la misma suerte, pero al ser el elemento dominando de Hanyu, el agua lo resguardó. Entonces, hundido en las profundidades y siendo guiado por la corriente, el monje quedó a la merced de la inconsciencia.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

Su cuerpo había estado a la deriva durante un tiempo indeterminado. Inclusive no fue consciente cuando llegó a la orilla ni cuándo fue rescatado, siendo cargado por unos fuertes brazos.

La energía espiritual que había ocupado el onmyouji durante ese periodo había sido muy alta, quedando rendido hasta el día siguiente en lo más profundo de sus sueños. Cuando los últimos rayos del atardecer se filtraron, los párpados de Hanyu se presionaron con cierta molestia. Se movió un poco, aún sintiendo el dolor en su abdomen, pero cuando su visión fue clara y pudo ver a dónde se encontraba se llevó una sorpresa.

No estaba empapado tirado al costado del río. Sus ropas habían sido cambiadas y un gran abrigo de piel lo cubría protegiéndolo. Tampoco se encontraba tendido en un lugar descuidado, sino que estaba parcialmente acostado sobre otra persona.

—Al fin despierta, monje...—

En ese momento hubiera deseado estar tirado en el río o siendo perseguido por una manada de yukai.

Se separó con rapidez sin importarle sus heridas, mirando al Príncipe Fernández que lo veía con una sonrisa divertida. Cubierto por una inigualable vergüenza, Hanyu giró su cabeza buscando rastros de Suzuki o alguno de sus hombres, pero no encontró a nadie ni pudo percibir otras presencias.

—Estamos alejados de los demás. Después de la pelea no encontramos rastro de usted o del causante de estas cosas; nos separamos para buscarlo temiendo lo peor, monje... Aunque debo decir que cuando lo encontré el panorama era un desastre.—

La voz del hombre se escuchaba llena de cansancio, recién entonces es que Hanyu notó las profundas ojeras que este poseía y cómo algunas heridas manchaban sus prendas. También, le fue imposible no notar que a pesar de las bajas temperaturas Fernández estaba con delgadas ropas. Pensó por unos segundos que tal vez había sido desarmado durante la lucha, sin embargo, sus pensamientos cayeron con rapidez al sentir el abrigo que lo protegía. Su mirada se dirigió a la capa de piel, entendiendo al fin que se trataba de una pertenencia de él. Se la sacó de inmediato y se lo extendió, arrugando apenas su ceño.

—Por favor, no se descuide.— mencionó con vergüenza en su tono de voz.

Pero aunque a otra persona podría haber ofendido esas palabras, al príncipe lo hizo reír.

—No me descuidé. Al tenerte entre mis brazos no pasé frío.—

Descarado... desvergonzado y descarado.

El onmyouji retuvo un suspiro y presionó entre sus manos el abrigo de piel.

—Ahora no me tendrá entre sus brazos, así que tome.—

Sin darle lugar a las replicas le había dejado la capa sobre su regazo, consiguiendo que la risa en los labios del extranjero fuera más exagerada. Seguramente porque el rostro del japonés se había tornado parcialmente enrojecido.

—¿No? Es algo tarde para movernos por el bosque. Deberíamos esperar al amanecer para poder regresar a donde se encuentren los demás. En su condición no creo sea lo más favorable el andar.—

Hanyu encontró esas palabras como ofensa, dispuesto a contrarrestar de inmediato, pero cuando sus labios se abrieron para hablar notó que no era el único herido. La pierna del occidental estaba manchada con sangre y una herida grande se podía ver a través de las ropas. Recién allí pensó en que no estaba seguro de la cantidad de horas que habían pasado y por el cansancio en las facciones ajenas, supuso que el hombre lo había estado cuidando sin descanso después de haberlo curado.

Entonces, y sólo pensando en el bienestar ajeno, suspiró derrotado relajando con suavidad su postura.

—Descansemos, en la mañana buscaremos el campamento.—

Fernández no le respondió más que con una sonrisa, apoyándose contra el árbol que le había servido de respaldo.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

Había dormido más de veinticuatro horas, por lo que a pesar de que era de noche, le fue imposible volver a caer en los brazos de la inconsciencia. Durante las primeras horas de la madrugada se había dedicado a meditar, cerrando lentamente la herida que se había producido en su abdomen mientras que Fernández dormía placidamente a unos metros de él.

Cuando la luna brillaba en lo más alto y la quietud del bosque se mimetizó con la serenidad de la oscuridad, Hanyu prendió una fogata, buscando resguardar a ambos del frío que avanzaba con crueldad en aquella época del año.

Había inspeccionado la zona y rastreado cualquier presencia a kilómetros a la distancia con los espíritus del bosque, pero sabiendo que estaban solos al fin se permitió descansar.

—¿No tienes fiebre? La herida era profunda.—

La pregunta realizada por el príncipe le anunció había despertado, sin embargo el onmyouji no cambió su postura tan sólo negó con su cabeza.

—Nos curamos con mayor rapidez que un mortal. No debe preocuparse por mí.—

El hombre occidental ladeó apenas su cabeza, formando una ligera mueca burlona en sus facciones.

—Eso puede ser cierto, pero al parecer tienden a lastimarse con la misma rapidez.—

Hanyu se vio sorprendido por esa respuesta, abriendo apenas sus labios.

—¿No se cansa de ser descarado?—

Sus palabras habían salido como un proyectil, uno que no pudo controlar y de inmediato se arrepintió presionando fuerte la boca ante el atrevimiento expuesto. Pero de nuevo allí estaba ese hombre, soltando una carcajada amplia, como si hubiera esperado ese desliz de su parte.

—La verdad no, al fin pude sacar una frase sincera de su parte, monje Hanyu.—

El japonés tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder con osadía a esas palabras, frunciendo un poco la zona de su ceño. Pero se negó a seguir aquel juego.

—¿Me permite curarlo? La herida de su pierna podrías ser peligrosa.—

Estaba desviando el tema, pero al otro pareció no molestarlo.

—¿Puede hacer eso también? Es decir, el curarse y curar a otros... Creo sería de gran ayuda...—

El onmyouji no respondió, tan sólo asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y se acercó a él. Sacó los guantes que protegía su mano y rompió la tela desgarrada que caía a jirones de la pierna ajena.

Fernández no podía ver el aura que se desprendía de los dedos del monje, pero si podía percibir la calidez que lentamente entraba por su herida y subía por su carne. Emitió unos gemidos de dolor, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para aguantarlo, mientras que la curación seguía tomando casi cinco minutos.

Al finalizar el dolor había dejado de ser tan punzante y fue suplantado por un ligero cosquilleo. Los ojos caoba del príncipe habían vuelto a enfocarse en las delicadas manos del monje, notando como éste rozaba gentilmente la herida, terminando cuando la carne se había unido casi por completo y quedaba tan sólo rastros de aquel desgarro.

—No puedo cicatrizarlo, pero esto sería suficiente para evitar consecuencias.—

—En teoría debía salvarlo y fui yo quien terminó recibiendo su ayuda, ¿qué clase de caballero soy?— el tono jocoso no abandonaba su tono de voz, emitiendo una pequeña risa.

Entonces, por primera vez los labios de Hanyu se curvaron en una suave mueca hacia él.

—Usted me salvó. Era mí deber hacer lo mismo.—

Fernández no escatimó en mirarlo con intensidad, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se inclinaba sutilmente en su dirección. Era la primera vez que tenían tal cercanía, y aunque el onmyouji por inercia retrocedió, por cómo estaban sentados en frente del fuego, el espacio era reducido.

—¿Era tu deber o deseabas hacerlo? No soy tu señor, Hanyu, no tienes porque salvarme.—

El japonés estaba algo aturdido, deseaba empujar y recobrar la compostura, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a realizar movimiento alguno. Y, como si fuera una emboscada en su contra, sus labios tampoco podían formular una frase coherente.

—Mi deber se enfoca en todo lo que tenga que ver con el Emperador. Usted lo está... ayudando. Debo protegerlo también.—

Un suave murmullo abandonó los labios del occidental, casi como un lamento pero aunque su voz sonara de esa forma, su mirada seguía puesta intensamente en él.

—Ahora mismo lastima mi corazón, monje. ¿Eso no va contra el principio de protección?—

Descarado se quedaba corto para tal atrevimiento que se estaba llevando a cabo. Sin embargo, cuando los labios de Hanyu se abrieron para contestar a tales insolencias no llego a producir palabra alguna, porque su voz se vio apaciguada por la boca ajena que sin permiso alguno estaban besándolo.

Las manos grandes de Fernández se habían apoyado gentilmente en sus mejillas y el suave calor de sus labios se deslizaban con gentileza sobre la suya. Quiso golpearlo, sacar su abanico y golpear su cabeza con fuerza. Pero cuando quiso hacerlo, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo lo anhelaba.

Por primera vez y lejos de cualquier rastro de razón, sus manos se aferraron a las ropas ajenas y le devolvió aquel beso con la misma desesperación con la cual su corazón latía.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora**

Un capítulo muy, pero muy especial para un día que me trajo muchas alegrías. Yuzuru ganó el Skate Canadá, e independientemente que me fascina verlo ganar, me gusta aún más el verlo feliz. La sonrisa de Hanyu me da mil millones de años de vida ;; Además que Yuzuru con corona de flores es algo que me hizo explotar el corazón. Tengo intensiones de escribir algo de eso, sobre Yuzu y la corona de flores, pero aún no sé kdskjhjksd.

Es casualidad que justo hoy toque subir este que trae un poco de azúcar a nuestras vidas. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué tal llegamos hasta aquí? Ya hemos pasado la mitad del fanfic y ya falta poco. Cosas buenas y malas vendrán, pero espero que les guste cómo se viene desarrollando.

Muchísimas gracias a la gente que dio kudo, corazones y comentarios a esta historia. Hoy este capítulo fue betado por Fuyu djskhdskj, gracias, gracias a ella –corazón ghei—. Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir, me retiro.

¡Nos vemos en unos días!


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?—

Cuando el emperador habló al fin con aquella pregunta el onmyouji Hanyu sintió el peso sobre sus hombros. Suzuki a unos metros de él lo miró sin disimulo, casi con la misma duda impresa que el resto de los presentes. Pero en ese momento a pesar que el corazón del monje estuviera latiendo ferozmente, tan sólo pudo mantenerse firme, asintiendo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Era el Príncipe Yuu, señor.—

El dolor se profundizó en los ojos cansados de su señor, bajando la cabeza con un prolongado pesar. Nadie se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna, porque el poco parlamento que acompañaba aquella reunión habían quedado atónitos.

Si el dato hubiera venido de alguna otra persona, ya se habría negado tal acusación. Porque todos habían visto el cuerpo del Príncipe ser enterrado junto a su madre, entonces, ¿cómo podía ser? Sin embargo, por más que la lógica parecía escaparse entre los dedos, nadie tenía el poder de contradecir las palabras del monje. Ni el mismo Emperador.

La nieve seguía cayendo pesadamente, tapando cualquier rastro de dolor de la primavera perdida.

—Sea una marioneta, sea un cadáver... Sea él, tomó demasiadas vidas entre sus manos. Quiero que me lo traigan y será juzgado como cualquier corrompido.—

Cuando Hanyu era tan sólo un niño y empezó su entrenamiento para onmyouji, su maestro le había advertido lo doloroso de ese camino. Su deber era claro, conciso y sin dudas, una vez que las reglas se rompían no había perdón que pudieras implorar a los dioses, y ellos, como verdugos de las deidades, sabían que no debían dejar que su juicio se nublara.

Cualquiera podía ser ensuciado, y una vez que caías en ese abismo, tan sólo tenías que dejar ir su mano... Aún si doliera.

Hanyu agachó su cabeza en una reverencia a su Emperador, notando como el aura de determinación que este poseía aumentaba, pero a su vez, la vida que alguna vez había reflejado sus orbes se iba apagando.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

En su existencia había pocos espacios para las dudas. Siendo una persona naturalmente curiosa y en cierto punto, obsesiva, siempre que surgía algo que lo incomodaba tenía que ser resuelto.

Con eso en mente salió del Palacio durante la noche, dejando un camino de pasos sobre la nieve en medio del bosque. No tenía necesidad de consultar el cielo o a los espíritus, porque ese recorrido se lo sabía de memoria y cuando el dulce murmullo de la cascada llegó a sus oídos se detuvo.

Si sus cálculos eran exactos tendría alrededor de diez minutos de intimidad. Con la determinación presionando su mente desprendió el obi, colgó sus ropajes en una de las ramas secas y prosiguió, tocando con su piel desnuda el suelo hasta adentrarse a la laguna.

Cuando su píe tocó el agua cristalina la temperatura de esta cambió. El kami del agua le daba la bienvenida a su habitad natural, recibiendo con calidez las heridas que aún estaban abiertas en diferentes partes del cuerpo del onmyouji.

El líquido se tornó algo rojizo, pero sabiendo que eso ocurriría Hanyu ni siquiera lo miró. Sus pasos llegaron hasta la cascada, cerrando los parpados para dejar que esta lo envolviera.

Dos minutos más.

La oscuridad de la noche lo trajo una silueta que sin vacilar se detuvo al borde del agua. Recién en ese momento los parpados de Hanyu se abrieron con lentitud, observando al hombre que con su descarada sonrisa lo apreciaba.

Porque siempre lo observaba de esa forma. Mezclando la ternura y el anhelo en sus grandes ojos detrás de las largas pestañas.

Siempre tan descarado.

En ese punto culmine de la locura, los espíritus de la naturaleza se voltearon para darle un manto de privacidad a los dos hombres.

La ropa de Fernández fue olvidada al costado del lago y el agua lo recibió con gentileza, sin rastro alguno de la crueldad del invierno. El Príncipe no se cuestionó aquel detalle, porque ante su mente y la sequedad de su boca, la delicada figura que lo esperaba había atrofiado cualquier hilo de razón.

Los grandes dedos delinearon la curva de la cintura oriental, trazando delicadamente las marcas que surcaban su piel en grandes cicatrices. Un breve momento, una sutil caricia que se compartió junto con una mirada. Entonces, en el silencio de la noche Hanyu lo atrajo invitándolo a que probara toda su alma y su cuerpo.

El occidental lo beso en las heridas, mordió en la parte interna de su muslo y acarició aquellos rincones que arrancó desvergonzados gemidos de los pequeños labios.

Algunas lágrimas del monje se mezclaron con el agua y la cascada silencio los jadeos que se elevaron junto a sus cuerpos. Fernández no se detuvo y con delicadeza separó las piernas para penetrarlo; embobado con su cintura y besando su boca entre pequeños murmullos.

Había palabras que decir y muchos por qué perdidos en el aire, pero en ese momento ninguno estaba dispuesto a escucharlas.

No hubo promesas ni murmullos cariñosos al despedirse, el último toque fue un suave beso sobre sus labios algo heridos al amanecer. Sin embargo, Fernández antes de retirarse le dirigió una última mirada. Hanyu lo notó, reconociendo esa clase de expresión que se perdió en la noche.

Era la misma que el Emperador había pronunciado.

Estaba solo una vez más, con su olor impregnando su piel y el dolor quemando sus entrañas. Sus manos se deslizaron por las telas que lo cubrían, viendo apenas su desnudez en las penumbras. Las heridas que había hecho unas horas antes, aquellas que con cuidado había trazado por su piel y que nadie más sabía que tenía, habían desaparecido por completo.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

**Continuará...**

**Aclaración:**

**(1):** es invierno así que el agua está casi congelada, pero cuando Hanyu ingresa con su poder del kami del agua puede que la temperatura cambie. Por eso, a pesar que está nevando pueden bañarse sin problema en el lago.

**Nota de autora:**

¡Cuánto tiempo a todos!

Sé que con anterioridad había dicho que publicaría cada semana y aquí estoy, mucho tiempo después. La verdad es que me encontraba algo desanimada, los capítulos ya están escritos y tan sólo se debían corregir, pero la poca (básicamente nula) recepción me hizo considerar que no tenía sentido seguirlo. Sin embargo, admito que fui muy influenciada por mi pesimismo, por lo que decidí seguir, total ya no falta nada más que cinco capítulos.

Yuzuru estuvo pasando una situación "complicada" en este tiempo, así que por favor, si pueden denle muchísimo amor por twitter y hermosas palabras.

Ahora sin más palabrerío, les deseo a todos una muy feliz navidad, que pasen de la mejor forma que puedan y ¡coman delicioso!

Nos vemos la semana que viene.


	11. Chapter 11

Aunque jamás lo admitiría a viva voz, por primera vez creía que Suzuki había tenido la razón en algo.

A la luz de las velas y sintiendo el calor de las manos contra su piel, apenas podía pensar. Cualquier hilo de razón había sido abruptamente pisoteado y, aunque era consciente de cómo estaba faltando a sus principios, en ese momento no podría estar más abajo en sus prioridades.

—Yu-...—

Una voz pesada acarició sus labios, mordiéndolos con desesperación mientras el vaivén de sus caderas aumentaba en frenesí. La habitación en penumbras y la tormenta de nieve eran los únicos testigos de lo que sucedía en aquella pequeña cabaña. Sin embargo, no necesitaban intrusos para saber que ambos sabían que se habían desprendido de su camino.

Estaba mal, terriblemente mal. Y aún así los dedos del monje se aferraron a él, jadeando su nombre mientras su cuerpo tocaba el punto culminé de sus sentimientos.

Estaba perdido, pero la locura nunca había tenido mejor sabor.

El amanecer llegó de nuevo y con ello el rastro de lucidez.

El alargado cuerpo de Fernández descansaba sobre el lecho desarmado, con su piel trigueña apenas siendo iluminada por la pequeña llama mientras parecía descansar plácidamente. Sus brazos estaban sosteniendo firme sobre su pecho la delgada figura oriental, siendo casi una burla la diferencia entre la musculatura de sus cuerpos.

Pero aunque parecía que la calma los rodeaba, ambos sabían que jamás podría ser así. Porque, aunque no lo expresaran, sus pensamientos iban más allá de lo que podía pasar por arrebatos de placer.

—Sería más sencillo si no te hubieran subestimado.—

La voz del príncipe era suave, dejando entrever la realidad de sus pensamientos; tampoco se alejó luego de aquellas palabras sinceras, sino que delineó las finas líneas de las cicatrices de la espalda ajena; heridas viejas que jamás se borrarían sin importar cuánto se curara.

—Sería más sencillo el atravesar su corazón ahora mismo, su majestad.—

La osadía en sus palabras podía ser una broma en otros labios, pero Fernández sabía muy bien que era la verdad más sincera que el monje le diría junto a aquella caricia que se deslizaba sobre su pectoral.

—¿Realmente sería lo más sencillo, monje?—

No hubo respuesta a ello, porque ambos sabían exactamente que la verdad quemaría sus lenguas si lo decían.

**—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

El siguiente atardecer golpeó las tierras reales con una imponente tormenta. Las tropas que custodiaban los límites del palacio tuvieron que retroceder unos cuantos metros, esperando lo que se anunciaba como inminencia.

En el Palacio Dorado, los cinco onmyouji estaban rodeando al Emperador, mientras que fuera de la sala los mejores guerreros levantaban sus armas.

Aún la quietud se sostenía en el aire. Exactamente como se predecía, era la última calma antes de la tormenta.

Un suave chillido de un ave fue escuchado por los monjes, elevando su cabeza para notar cómo un gran fénix descendía traspasando el techo, posicionándose sobre el hombro de Suzuki.

—¿Un mensaje?— preguntó el Emperador, notando el cambio en sus protectores aunque él no pudiera ver al ave.

El onmyouji del sur asintió con su cabeza, deslizando sutilmente sus dedos entre el plumaje de su aura.

—Están avanzando por el norte. Llegarán antes del amanecer.—

La figura del solemne hombre caminó con lentitud, saliendo del círculo espiritual y llegando hasta donde aún colgaba la imagen de lo que una vez había sido su familia. Contuvo un suspiro, pero en sus hombros podía apreciarse el pesar.

—¿Mi hijo viene?—

Hanyu miró los ojos de Suzuki y antes de que dijera la respuesta su mirada habló por él.

—Así es, señor. Viene en el centro custodiado. Supongo, la información de que sabemos su identidad ya es de conocimiento público.—

Las palabras de Suzuki eran cuidadosas, entonando con seriedad cada frase. Pero, antes de mirar a su Señor dirigió una corta mirada a sus compañeros, porque en la mente de todos había una sola afirmación.

_"La información fue filtrada."_

Sin embargo, a esas alturas ya no tenía sentido el notificarlo. La última batalla sería esa noche e independientemente de los intrusos, no habría un nuevo amanecer para los dos lados.

—Vayan a sus posiciones y descansen. Tenemos unas horas antes de que esto comience, así que no gasten sus energías en vano.—

En coro todos proclamaron una afirmación y presentaron sus respetos antes de marcharse. Las puertas fueron abiertas por las doncellas y los cinco se detuvieron cerca del jardín principal.

—Sabemos que hoy puede haber bajas, así que por favor, cuiden sus espaldas. Si necesitan refuerzos utilicen energía dorada para avisar al resto.—

Raikko siempre había sido la voz de mando cuando trabajaban en equipo, algo que no le molestaba al pilar principal. Porque él era estratégico, cuidadoso pero a la vez se preocupaba por el bienestar de aquellos que consideraba sus hermanos. Al final de cuentas, habían sido criados como una familia en medio de la tempestad.

Fuyu palmeó el brazo del líder y fue el primero en encaminarse. Luego cada uno tomó su camino, esperando no ser la última vez que pudieran verse.

Hanyu tendría a su protección la parte central del Palacio, por los que se quedó viéndolos alejarse. Sin embargo, había alguien que había vuelto sobre sus pasos tan sólo unos breves segundos. No le sorprendió ver a Suzuki parado en frente de él, pero si el notar sus facciones envueltas en seriedad.

—Onmyo-...—

Las palabras de Hanyu habían sido calladas por la mano del otro monje, que se había elevado cortando cualquier frase. El monje principal quedó estático a tal atrevimiento.

—No, escúchame Yusuke.—

¿Dolor? ¿Enojo? No estaba seguro de cuál era la emoción dominante, pero el tono había sido suficiente para que ambos pudieran comprender qué estaba pasando.

—Voy a apelar a la razón contigo. Nadie más lo sabe, pero no soy idiota...—

Estaba escupiendo cada frase, mientras sus manos se movían en el aire con cierto nerviosismo. Los ojos de Hanyu se bajaron sin poder contener la vergüenza que le sacudía el corazón.

—Eres mi hermano, eres el pilar central. Por favor Yusuke, recupera la lucidez o... esta noche tendré que asesinarte con ellos.—

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autor:**

¡Y con el fin del 2019 llegamos al final de este arco! En el próximo capítulo ya empieza el final, y desde allí será un solo tirón. ¿Por qué? Porque las cosas se ponen intensas, son tan sólo cuatro capítulos los que quedan, pero como soy lectora y odio me dejen así cuando estoy leyendo algo, no lo pienso hacer en mis escritos.

Este capítulo fue beteado por Tsuki, que amablemente ya me corrigió todo lo que queda, así que desde la primera semana de enero empezaremos el año con todo –cejas, cejas-. Debo agradecer además a toda la gente que dejó kudos, llegó muchas personitas a este fic y eso me llena el corazón de alegría. Esta historia es especial para mí, y si bien sé que no tiene la gran trama, espero que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo.

Muchas gracias a los que me acompañaron este 2019 y espero de corazón, que para todos el 2020 traiga cosas positivas y que lo malo que pueda pasar, sea para que crezcamos y nos volvamos más fuertes.

¡Muy feliz año nuevo para todos! Y nos vemos la semana que viene sin falta con todo el desmadre. 


	12. Chapter 12

Todo había comenzado como un beso anhelado en medio de lo bosque, unas manos desprendiendo sus ropas y un deseo que se hizo incontrolable. La primera vez que el monje había apagado sus sentidos y se había dejado arrastrar por la seducción, sabía que estaba pecando y que pronto tendría que pagar por ello.

La segunda noche que compartieron en intimidad sabía que no había secretos entre ellos dos. Jamás lo hablaron, jamás hubo discusión, ambos sabían que aunque sus vidas estaban llenas de mentiras y oscuridad, la forma en que se observaban en silencio era la muestra más sincera que podían otorgarse.

Entonces… Esto era sencillamente inevitable.

Un zarpazo llegó por su lado izquierdo, desgarrando parte de su manga y raspando la piel de Hanyu. El ardor de las uñas envenenadas quemó su carne, pero era algo mínimo como para detenerlo. Se giró sobre su eje, moviendo su abanico con fuerza y sintiendo el ruido de las cuchillas de su arma desgarrar a los cadáveres que estaban a su alrededor.

La primera línea de yukai había sido destruida, sin embargo una segunda lo embistió sin darle oportunidad de siquiera poder avanzar ni un paso.

En ese punto, Hanyu sabía que el enfrentamiento físico sería inútil, porque por más que fuera la forma más contundente de destruirlos, era superado ampliamente por número y cada vez retrocedía un poco más. Ahora estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de la puerta de la Sala Principal, y aunque su cuerpo se desgarrara en el proceso, no los dejaría llegar hasta el Emperador.

El Príncipe Fernández no se había movido de su posición. Portaba su espada en su mano izquierda, mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en cómo la pelea se desarrollaba en frente de él. No se inmutó cuando el monje fue golpeado ni cuando se recuperó y avanzó un poco en su dirección. Sus facciones, que siempre había sido alegres, ahora mismo se mantenían neutras, como si una fina capa de indiferencia marcara cada uno de sus gestos.

El tiempo corría y a pesar de su cansancio, Hanyu pudo notar tres presencias acercándose, aquellas que correspondían a sus hermanos. Entonces comprendió que los segundos estaban contados. La ayuda llegaría muy pronto y todo habría terminado para el enemigo, porque la fuerza contundente de los onmyoujis no eran rivales para Fernández.

Dejó de mover su abanico y se detuvo, sosteniendo con su mano una hemorragia que manchaba sus ropajes blancos y se deslizaba desde su hombro hasta caer al suelo. Estaba herido y cansado; seguir luchando contra aquellos seres sin consciencia era una pérdida de energía, por lo que era el momento de cambiar su estrategia.

Su cabeza se levantó para poder ver a Fernández, chocando sus ojos por apenas unos breves segundos, y comprendiendo que las opciones iban consumiéndose.

Pero no tenía porqué dudar, porque sabía lo que debía hacer.

No fue capaz de correr su mirada, mientras el abanico en su mano se preparaba una vez más. No escuchó el sonido de los yukai gruñendo, los latidos de su corazón eran más fuertes.

—Ryū—sama****(1)****, ayúdeme en esta ocasión.— susurró antes de que su aura se levantara imponente.

Desde allí todo sucedió con gran rapidez. El kami se manifestó como un dragón de agua que arrasó contra los cadáveres, azotándolos contra las paredes y dejando libre el camino del monje. Hanyu tensó sus músculos y con gran fuerza se impulsó, corriendo con gran rapidez contra su enemigo.

Fernández por primera vez cambió su gesto, formando una suave sonrisa.

La espada chocó contra el abanico, deteniendo el avance abrupto del monje; pero ese fue tan sólo el comienzo. Hanyu giró sobre su propio eje con gracia, moviendo su arma para un segundo ataque. El occidental estaba más acostumbrado a la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y, tomando ventaja de las evidentes heridas del otro, pudo retroceder un paso para evitar el siguiente golpe, aprovechando aquella apertura para dirigir su espada al brazo izquierdo.

La sangre volvió a manchar el suelo de madera; sin embargo, no fue una excusa para que el monje se detuviera. Buscó esa aparente debilidad, cambiando el abanico de mano y con un movimiento rápido logró golpear sus piernas, haciendo que su rival perdiera el equilibrio.

Y ahora era Hanyu quién tenía la ventaja, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Fernández contra el suelo. Había dejado su abanico a un costado y, entre sus dedos, ahora sostenía una daga que estaba apoyada encima de su corazón.

—Retírate… Abandona tus malas intenciones y retírate…—

Aquellas palabras pretendían sonar a una amenaza, pero en su lugar eran emitidas como una suave súplica. Pero sus respiraciones se mezclaron por unos breves segundos en silencio.

—Mátame, monje, ese es tu deber. Estoy corrompido y ayudé a la invasión. Debes matarme.—

La daga de Hanyu presionó con más fuerza contra su piel, dejando que una leve herida se perpetrara y la sangre empezara a manchar sus ropas. Pero no siguió, temblando ligeramente.

—Vete… Por favor, vete…—

Su voz salió como un susurro, con sus labios titubeando y los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Sin embargo, Fernández tan sólo le sonreía de aquella misma forma que la noche anterior, lleno de ternura.

—No lo haré.—

Una lágrima cayó de los pequeños ojos rasgados, manchando la mejilla del Príncipe.

—¡Onmyouji! ¡Yusuke!—

La voz de Raikko anunció que el tiempo se había acabado y la angustia comprimió su garganta. Ahora que sus compañeros había llegado debía cumplir con su deber y aniquilar a los adversarios. Sabiendo a lo que debería enfrentarse se movió, separando la daga del corazón ajeno y dispuesto a alejarse. Estaba traicionando a su Nación y a sus principios. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no llegó a tomar distancia, porque la mano de Fernández se había movido y cuando fue consciente, solamente pudo sentir cómo la sangre salía a borbotones y el suelo era empapado.

Los ojos de Hanyu miraron con terror cómo la daga había sido enterrada en el corazón del Príncipe, aquel que, aunque la vida se escapara en cada uno de sus suspiros, aún sonreía.

** **Continuará…** **

** **Aclaraciones** **

** **Para comenzar, me gustaría aclarar que esta historia no sigue detalle a detalle todos los acontecimientos. Hay pequeños saltos temporales y momentos omitidos, porque se busca crear una historia de capítulos cortos. Siento si hubo confusión por ello, pero espero que todas las dudas que tengan se terminen de resolver con los últimos dos capítulos que quedan.** **

****(1) ****: hasta ahora Hanyu ocupó varios kami. Ryu—sama corresponde al más poderoso de todos, porque representa al dios dragón del agua. Este ser aparece mucho en la mitología asiática, comúnmente conocido como Seiryu.

** **Nota de autora:** **

** **¡Ahora sí ya estamos en el tramo final!** **

** **Quedan tan sólo dos capítulos y espero no ser ahorcada en el trayecto. Si sirve de algo excusarme, no me gustan las historias que terminan con drama, así que, espero me tengan paciencia con ello y fe en el final (¿?).** **

** **Estoy muy pero muy agradecida por el apoyo que recibí en este último capítulo. Me llenó de alegría el corazón, inclusive las críticas me sirven para poder saber qué estoy haciendo mal para poder darle un buen enfoque a esta trama. Así que una vez más gracias y gracias. También a mi hermosa BETA que me lo corrigió.** **

** **Ahora sí, nos vemos la próxima semana con el casi, casi, casi final.** **


	13. Chapter 13

—No, no, no...—

Todo a su alrededor se agitaba, sus manos estaban empapadas en sangre mientras que se movía torpemente. Sacudió apenas la cabeza sin escuchar cómo sus hermanos llegaban y terminaban por alejar los cadáveres contaminados que se habían puesto a su alrededor.

—Yusuke...—

Su nombre fue una sacudida para él, giró su rostro para ver a Raikko que no se atrevía a acercarse a él. Las lágrimas que se habían contenido hasta ese momento cayeron por sus mejillas, con los labios temblando mientras presionaba sus manos contra el pecho del Príncipe.

—No, no... hermano, no recibe mi energía, no puedo curarlo...—

Raikko miró con incredulidad la figura de Hanyu, aquel imponente monje que se había ganado desde niño el respeto, aquel que había antepuesto su entrenamiento y sentido del deber ante todos; era el mismo que ahora estaba asustado y temblando como un niño pequeño.

Incapaz de poder mirarlo por mucho tiempo ladeó su cabeza para ver el cuerpo a su lado, ese que estaba perdiendo su color pero que sus facciones estaban relajadas, transmitiendo cierta paz.

—Yusuke...—

—¡Raikko! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Él tiene energía espiritual! ¡Él me curó otras veces! Esto no es nada, esto no le hará nada. ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Por qué me estás asustado y no te estás curando solo?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir mintiendo?!—

Sus manos lo sacudían mientras su aura era expulsada en su dirección, intentando que la herida que estaba sobre su pecho se cerrara. Pero eso no sucedía y Raikko no pudo contenerse más. Lo tomó con cuidado, alejando apenas a su hermano del cuerpo del Príncipe.

—Él es un mortal, Yusuke, no tiene poderes... Él... ya no podrá curarse...—

La mirada que le dirigió Hanyu a sus palabras comprimió sus sentimientos, porque podía apreciar la desesperación en aquellas lágrimas.

—No, Raikko... Él me curó antes...yo sé... yo sé que...—

Su voz se fue apagando lentamente, observando como el alma del maldito descarado se había extinguido en frente de sus ojos. Sus manos cayeron con pesadez sobre su regazo, sin siquiera percibir cómo el otro onmyouji lo sostenía.

—Yusuke...—

—¿Él...? Él está muerto...—

Su voz salió sin emoción alguna, casi desconectada con las gotas que caían sobre sus mejillas. Raikko buscó ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero en ese punto no fue necesario, Hanyu no podía sentir el dolor de su brazo, tampoco el de su pecho ni el de sus sentimientos.

El Príncipe había muerto y el alma del monje con él.

Raikko quiso sostener su hombro, pero se detuvo al ver cómo el onmyouji central sacudía su abanico manchado de sangre y caminaba lentamente hacia el Salón Dorado.

—Terminemos con esto...—

Su voz fue un susurro vacío y lejano, justo antes de iniciar la última pelea.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora**

Aquí es súper tarde, pero ya tenía varios días de atraso la publicación de este capítulo y no deseaba extenderlo más. Sé que algunas personas me están acuchillando mentalmente ahora, pero puedo decirles que aún queda un último capítulo. Esperen a leerlo y ya después si quieren huyo... o no. (¿?) Como me tardé en subir este capítulo, el próximo (y final) estará antes o durante el fin de semana.

Ahora sí paso a agradecer enormemente a Doiha que corrigió este capítulo –corazón ghei— y a toda las hermosas personas que me han dejado comentario. No tienen una idea lo feliz que eso me hace asdad, también aquellos que dejan like o kudos, todo es bienvenido y me ayuda a crecer. Por lo que los invito a si tienen alguna opinión o crítica, pueden hacérmelo saber.

Nos vemos dentro de muy, muy, muy poquito.


	14. Chapter 14

—Perdóname, hijo…—

El cuerpo del Príncipe Yu estaba extendido sobre el suelo de lo que quedaba de la Sala Dorada. El viejo Emperador estaba arrodillado, sosteniendo la mano de su primogénito a pesar de haber sido él quién había conseguido cortarle el cuello. La sangre se mezclaba con las lágrimas, de la misma forma que el deber y el dolor danzaban en el ambiente.

Los cuatro onmyouji respetaban su luto, parados a unos metros de él mientras sostenían una suave reverencia. Porque no importaba que aquel joven ambicioso hubiera sido seducido por la avaricia, sino que era más importante el dolor de su Señor. Ellos comprendían, que el cariño y el amor no se desvanecía por más que hubiera una traición de por medio…. Y eso era aún más doloroso.

Pero ahora que había terminado la guerra, era el momento de recoger los pedazos.

El pilar central de los onmyouji giró su mirada en busca de su último hermano, aquel que no había participado en el último enfrentamiento pero que supuso, se había resguardado por heridas. Sin embargo, cuando su poder espiritual lo rastreo por todo el Palacio no pudo sentirlo.

Suzuki no estaba. Su aura y su presencia se habían desvanecido en el aire.

Le costó respirar, sus dedos presionaron con fuerza su abanico, sintiendo que aunque deseara llorar, ya no podría.

No dirigió palabra alguna a sus demás hermanos cuando giró sobre sus talones y lentamente caminó fuera de la Sala Principal.

La suave voz de Suzuki se repetía dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez, mientras que su corazón se iba apagando a medida que se acercaba donde había quedado el cuerpo del Príncipe Fernández. Con lentitud, el onmyouji se inclinó hacía él, tomándolo cómo podía entre sus brazos heridos.

—Idiota, estás helado…—

Su susurro fue acompañado por una suave caricia, deslizando sus dedos por su mejilla. Desde ese punto, su mente simplemente se consumió en la oscuridad. Los pasos fueron algo tambaleantes y los colores del amanecer algo lejano, ni siquiera pudo percibir el frío de la nieve contra su piel mientras cruzaba el patio interno y llegaba hasta su destino.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo y acomodó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Fernández, sosteniéndolo firmemente mientras sus ojos se cerraban; dejó que sus dedos acariciaran su espalda con suma delicadeza, como si pudiera dañarlo con sólo tocarlo.

El cielo lloró las lágrimas que él ya no podía emitir, danzando suaves copos de nieve que se mezclaron con la crisis que se desarrollaba en el Palacio. Sus cuerpos eran suavemente cubiertos por un manto de nieve, cobijando la desesperanza con su frialdad.

El dragón de agua se elevó con suavidad, rodeando con gentileza sobre su amo cuando los pocos guerreros que quedaban llegaron hasta ellos. Raikko estaba al frente y su mano se elevó, deteniendo a aquellos que estaban apuntando sus armas en dirección a Hanyu.

—Yusu-****(1)****… Onmyouji Hanyu— susurró lentamente, obligándose a mantener la compostura mientras elevaba sutilmente su mentón — ¿Era consciente de la traición de las tropas de Occidente y la participación del Príncipe Fernández? —

El monje principal había aferrado más el cuerpo contra su pecho, presionando fuertemente sus puños. Por primera vez, se movió y fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus ojos chocaron contra los de su hermano, notando lo que estaba pesando sobre los hombros ajenos y cómo sus pecados estaban siendo expuestos.

Abrió apenas su boca, pero la voz no salió, dejando que Raikko volviera a hablar.

—¡¿Sabías que esto iba a suceder?! ¡¿Protegiste a quién ayudó al asesinato de miles… Incluyendo el de Suzuki?!—

Genkki a su lado estaba llorando mientras empuñaba su arma con clara impotencia, mientras Fuyu tenía la mirada perdida, incapaz de poder dirigirse a él. Pero lo que había captado por completo los ojos de Hanyu era la forma en que Raikko temblaba, porque sabía que aunque sus acciones habían sido la prueba ferviente de su traición, si él lo negaba, su hermano lo defendería; iría contra cualquier regla para protegerlo, no dejaría que otro de sus hermanos sucumbiera aquella noche.

¿Pero cómo podía dejarse cobijar por sus buenos sentimientos si él había sido un traidor?

¿Cómo podía honrar a la memoria de su hermano si es que había amado al principal detonante de esa emboscada?

Porque él lo sabía… porque no necesitaba ninguna confesión o haberlo visto con sus propios ojos. Fernández tampoco lo admitió, pero Hanyu era consciente de que él era quien infiltraba la información, que sus tropas estaban alejando a los guerreros del Emperador y que toda era una pantomima. Porque aunque su sonrisa siempre estuviera llena de vida, sus ojos no le mentían y en la intimidad de la noche y la luna, había comprendido que Fernández no deseaba mentirle, pero que esa era la única opción para él. Que su destino lo había llevado allí con esas intenciones, y cómo Hanyu lo sabía, esa era una verdad dolorosa. Porque el Príncipe no se volvería un traidor con su tierra y sus leyes, porque ambos tenían que enfrentarse, y era mejor fingir ignorancia.

Entonces la realidad golpeó la mente del monje y comprendió todo, porque el Príncipe había tomado su mano para apuñalarse, porqué, aunque había tenido una clara ventaja física, se había dejado herir y caer.

Seiryū, su dragón espiritual, emitió un sonido lastimero y lentamente bajó hasta quedarse junto a su amo, buscando apoyarse a su lado con fidelidad. Un gesto tan vago, pero suficiente para que el onmyouji supiera que había entendido la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Su cabeza se elevó una vez más para mirar a Raikko, moviendo sus labios sin emitir sonido, modulando al aire un “lo siento” mezclado con el viento.

Las flechas silbaron en el aire cuando se dispararon y ninguno de los onmyouji fue capaz de observar la escena. Al atardecer, el cuerpo de Suzuki fue convertido en cenizas y elevado en respeto. Mientras que a las afueras del templo principal, sin ninguna seña, a los píes de aquel árbol que lo vio perecer, el onmyouji Hanyu y el Príncipe Fernández habían sido enterrados juntos.

** **—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—** **

El viento soplaba con suavidad afuera del templo, meciendo las hojas de los árboles y arrancando una suave lluvia de pétalos de sakura. La imagen era simplemente encantadora, llenaba el enorme patio de un suave rosado que se mezclaba con el sutil aroma de la primavera.

Yuzuru había estado escuchando con atención la historia, sin embargo sus ojos se habían mantenido afuera, mirando la forma en que la naturaleza danzaba. Porque no deseaba que las lágrima se siguieran acumulando, y sentía, que si giraba a ver al resto de los presentes no podría disimular la angustia que había abordado su pecho.

Y no era el lugar ni el momento.

Aquello era una reunión organizada por la embajada española en Japón, una lujosa ceremonia del té en donde destacadas figuras se presentaban para rendir homenaje al vínculo entre los dos países. Cuando Brian le había anunciado aquello, él había dudado, porque no le gustaba asistir a los eventos sociales y enfrentar a la prensa, pero cuando Orser le había anunciado que su acompañante sería Javier, no hubo forma de que pudiera negarse.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ellos convivieron. Con el retiro de Javier y sus intensivas competencias, apenas habían podido cruzarse. Pero ahora, ellos habían sido elegidos como deportistas que fomentaban la unión entre ambos países y eso, era un verdadero honor como para rechazarlo ¿no?

En su mente, aquella jornada iba a ser algo divertido, tal vez una mezcla de comidas, algunas charlas culturales y las clásicas fotos de protocolo, entonces, ¿cómo habían llegado a esto?

—Aunque se supiera la traición del onmyouji, se buscó resaltar sus virtudes y años de servicio a la Nación, dándole un entierro digno junto a su amigo, el Príncipe.—

La sala era pequeña, con una mesa baja de madera, piso lustrado y el suave aroma a té verde. Eran solamente tres los que estaban allí, Javier con sus cejas ligeramente arqueadas, una joven que con voz suave terminaba aquella historia y un Yuzuru Hanyu expectante.

—Es decir… ¿Qué esta es una historia sobre dos amantes y traidores a su patria?—

Durante la exposición Javier se había mantenido callado a su lado, sonriendo de esa forma que acostumbraba mientras sostenía el té en sus manos. La mirada de Yuzuru al fin volvió a la sala, mirando a su acompañante.

La joven de nacionalidad japonesa que se encontraba en frente de ellos negó con sutileza, manteniendo un gesto siempre amable y cordial.

—No hay evidencia de que hayan sido amantes, Fernández—san— le aclaró con una leve sonrisa— Y en cuanto a lo otro, para nada. Muchas veces a nuestros héroes nacionales tendemos a santificarlos. Hablar de ellos sin errores y con una actitud intachable. El onmyouji nos recuerda siempre el peso del deber, las consecuencias de nuestras acciones y cómo, a pesar de sus errores, siempre buscó la justicia. Aún sabiendo que él podía ser destruido en el proceso—.

La mujer que estaba de un refinado traje, extendió dos pinturas sobre la mesa que tenía en frente. Allí se podía observar con detalle una figura elegante, de afilados ojos oscuros y ropajes blancos. Yuzuru lo miró apenas de reojo, reconociendo a la perfección aquella pintura ya que la había visto como una de las posibles imágenes de Abe no Seimei (2). Sin embargo, el otro dibujo no lo conocía, era seguramente del aclamado “Príncipe occidental”, un hombre de cabellos oscuros, grandes hombros y un porte más descontracturado.

Aunque tenía curiosidad por ello, Yuzuru no logró tomarlo porque había sido retirado por Javier, que con una mirada divertida lo analizaba.

—Es una gran leyenda, a pesar de que jamás la había escuchado en España. Aunque no término de entender qué es lo que aportó él.— dijo, señalando a la pintura de Fernández. —El onmyouji es el único que sufrió al final, ¿no es así?— le preguntó de nuevo.

La joven le había respondido a su sonrisa, negando una vez más.

—Puede ser que no lo haya escuchado porque en realidad, el Príncipe no era ningún Príncipe. Él pertenecía a la clase guerrera de sus tierras, fue encomendado desde un primer momento a fingir que se trataba de alguien de la realeza para poder infiltrarse en el Palacio. Por ello, creemos que, aunque haya tenido que obrar a favor de la emboscada, él estuvo limitado por las órdenes de su señor. Además… que aunque el onmyouji era fuerte, él también y no le hizo frente, simplemente se dejó vencer.—

Aquella última explicación tomó por sorpresa al patinador japonés, abriendo sutilmente sus ojos. Porque durante el relato que había presenciado había tenido sus dudas, de cómo alguien de sangre real era capaz de ir a batallar en persona, pero en su mente no había caído la posibilidad de que eso hubiera sido una mentira desde el inicio.

Sin saber muy bien el motivo, la garganta de Hanyu se comprimió.

—Vaya… ¿y hubo algo que haya hecho con sinceridad? — Javier a diferencia de él parecía curioso y entretenido, devolviendo la pintura antes de volver a preguntar.

—Suicidarse para atribuirle su muerte al onmyouji. Seguramente sabía que él no podría hacerlo, y esa era la única forma de poder limpiar su nombre, ¿no es así?— dijo solemne la mujer.

—¡Claro!… “El traidor fue matado por el onmyouji”.— exclamó de inmediato el español, aplaudiendo una vez como si hubiera descubierto algo importante.— Aunque… creo que eso no era lo que el monje deseaba.—

La joven le sonrió en respuesta, tomando las pinturas que les había mostrado durante su exposición. Inclinó con suavidad su cabeza al anunciarles que la charla había concluido y que habría un breve descanso antes del banquete final para cerrar la jornada.

Durante todo ese momento, Yuzuru se había mantenido en silencio, incorporándose cuando ya no había protocolo y retirándose hacia el jardín interno de aquel enorme palacio.

Sus píes fueron sutiles y lentos, caminando en medio del baile de pétalos. Los árboles que habían en la parte externa de aquel Palacio eran muchos, pero uno en especial parecía deslumbrar entre los demás. Llegó en unos segundos a pararse debajo de él.

Su mente estaba algo aturdida, sin ningún pensamiento en particular, como si hubiera sido sacudida y todo se mezclaba. Había llevado su mano izquierda a deslizarse lentamente por el tronco del árbol, pensando en que no debía darle mayor importancia a ese sentimiento inquietante, pero de alguna forma no podía.

—En teoría aquí fue el final de la historia, ¿no?—

La voz de Javier lo tomó por sorpresa, parpadeando varias veces mientras se giraba a verlo. Sonrió en respuesta automática, bajando su mano de inmediato al sentirse algo idiota.

—Japón tiene muchas leyendas sobre onmyouji. Te sorprenderías— intentó bromearle ligeramente, arrugando su pequeña nariz en un gesto.

Javier había avanzado en su dirección, llevando su mano a apoyarse a donde la de Yuzuru había estado con anterioridad.

—¿Sabes? En realidad mentí. Hay una leyenda sobre esta historia en España. Una que no es muy popular pero que mis abuelos me contaron.—

Los rasgados ojos del japonés lo observaron con curiosidad, más que nada por su sinceridad al admitir el haber mentido.

—¿Dice algo diferente?— preguntó al final Hanyu, escondiendo sus manos dentro de las grandes mangas de su traje tradicional.

—No. Solamente el final. En efecto él jamás fue un Príncipe, sino un guerrero al servicio de su país. Pero que al suicidarse se convirtió en un traidor. Porque dejó las tropas sin comando principal y le otorgó la ventaja a los onmyouji. Se dice… que como traicionó a su propia sangre fue castigado inclusive después de muerto.—

La idea en sí misma no era descabellada, porque Yuzuru creía en el camino más allá de la muerte, terminando por pensar en aquellas palabras.

—¿Entonces los dioses lo castigaron?— preguntó al final.

—Así es…— los dedos de Javier delinearon con suavidad la corteza del árbol— El onmyouji murió expropiado de sus pecados, aunque él mismo sintiera la culpa no obtendría tal juicio. Por ello podría renacer y seguir sus próximas vidas con una nueva oportunidad… Él no recordaría nada de aquel dolor ni tendría el pesar de sus decisiones.—

A medida que el mayor iba hablando, los labios de Hanyu se abrían sutilmente, comprendiendo.

—El Pri… El guerrero no. Él recordaría todo.— se atrevió a decir Yuzuru, bajando sutilmente la cabeza.

Javier sonreía con suavidad, ladeando apenas su rostro para poder verlo.

—Así es. El guerrero renacería, pero tendría que cargar con cada una de sus memorias. Inclusive recordaría al onmyouji con claridad y… en cada vida que pudiera, lo buscaría para asegurarse que él pudiera ser feliz.—

El suave viento meció una vez más al árbol que los protegía de los sutiles rayos del sol, dejando que algunos pétalos de sakura cayeran sobre el cabello oscuro de Yuzuru. Su compañero notó aquello, caminando unos pasos a él y extendiendo su mano en su dirección para deslizar los dedos entre las hebras y sacarlo.

Una acción tan sencilla y casual que terminó atontando al más joven, mirándolo con sus orejas apenas enrojecidas. Pero Javier no le dijo nada, tan sólo formó una sonrisa amplia hacia él.

—El monje era muy inocente, demasiado puro. Creyó que el guerrero tenía poderes en teoría, era curado por él … ¿pero sabes por qué era eso?— le preguntó de nuevo, con cierta picardía que Yuzuru simplemente pudo negar dejando que él siguiera hablando. –Era la misma magia del onmyouji. Un poder que ni él mismo conocía porque jamás se había enamorado de esa forma. Cuando estaban juntos sus poderes se descontrolaban y se regeneraba con mayor efectividad. ¿Y no es eso algo bobo? El onmyouji ni siquiera entendía lo que era enamorarse de alguien, por eso lo pensaba todo lógicamente y como un niño inocente…—

Yuzuru no se había dado cuenta, sin embargo su cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas mientras los labios se mantenían apenas abiertos. Incapaz de poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¿Quién diría que las leyendas podían ser tan románticas?— bromeó al final Javier, dejando que los pétalos cayeran de su mano al césped.

Hanyu no tuvo oportunidad de responderle, porque habían sido interrumpidos por una ayudante del evento para anunciarles que estaba por iniciar el banquete. En ese punto, el campeón olímpico estaba tan inquieto que con torpeza asintió con su cabeza dispuesto a irse, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo la mano de Fernández lo detuvo.

—¿Javi?—

Este lo observó por algunos segundos en total silencio, abriendo sus labios pero terminando por cerrarlos; negando al final y retomando aquella sonrisa que Yuzuru siempre se quedaba observando con atención.

—Nada. Adelántate, te seguiré en unos segundos— le dijo al final, deslizando sus manos al soltarlo.

Algo dentro de Hanyu le dijo que no lo hiciera, que se girara y que expresara aquellas emociones que de una forma abrupta se habían acumulado en su pecho, pero ¿qué clase de emociones eran esas? No lo sabía, y algo aturdido, caminando lentamente hacia dentro del Palacio.

El japonés se había marchado sin mirar atrás, no pudiendo percibir como lentamente el aura de un dragón se visualizaba al lado de Javier y se terminaba apoyando sobre su hombro.

_“¿Estás bien con esto?”_

La voz de la deidad era suave y apacible, tan tranquila a pesar de los siglos transcurridos. Javier giró apenas su cabeza a ver al kami, emitiendo un suave suspiro que no desapareció su sonrisa.

—Solamente deseo que sea feliz.

Aquel dragón se apoyó por completo en él, sabiendo que, aunque tuviera en frente de sus ojos a su antiguo dueño este no podría verlo, no aún.

_“¿Crees lo será así?”_

—En las anteriores vidas funcionó, ¿por qué debería interferir ahora?— se encogió apenas de hombros, dejando que luego cayeran con cierto pesar. –Él está bien así, sin memoria. Aún… Aún no es el momento, deja que él sea feliz.—

El atardecer estaba cayendo y los matices anaranjados se colaban lentamente entre el gran paisaje que podía ofrecerle Japón. Tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos, que no pudo notar cómo Yuzuru estaba apoyado detrás de uno de los árbol con una mano sobre su pecho y las lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos.

—Maldito descarado…—

Aquel susurro se mezcló con el viento, las flores y el anuncio de una nueva temporada que se acercaba.

** **Fin…** **

** **Aclaración:** **

****(1): ****El nombre del monje Hanyu es Yusuke. Cuando elegí su nombre para esta historia deseaba que sea algo similar a Yuzuru. Ya se había mencionado antes, pero por sí acaso no había quedado claro.

****(2): ****El programa de Yuzuru, Seimei, está basado en la figura histórica de Abe no Seimei. Un monje representantes del sintoísmo que acompañó durante mucho tiempo a la familia real. Tiene muchos tiempos en conmemoración por todo Japón. En diferentes animes, películas, mangas y hasta canciones está representado.

** **Nota de autora** **

Estoy en shock porque no puedo creer que al fin pude terminar de publicar esta historia. OMG, en serio, estoy tan feliz que podría rodar HAHA. Yo les soy sincera, me cuesta HORRORES concluir las cosas, sea por un motivo personal o ajeno, siento que siempre dejo todo en la recta final. Por ello me puse como meta no volver a publicar absolutamente ningún fic que no esté completo. Esta historia la empecé desde principios del año pasado… ¡y aquí está! Al fin concluida.

Este fic tiene un lugar muy especial en mi kokoro. Nació de un sueño que tuve y una historia que necesitaba contar. Yo sé que no es wooooh la mejor historia de la vida, pero aún así agradezco a todos aquellos que le han dado la oportunidad.

¿Quedó algo suelto que no se entendiera? ¿Alguna duda que se me haya pasado por algo o no expliqué bien? Admito que me preocupa mucho, porque esta historia empezó como algo pequeñito y terminó con catorce capítulos y lleno de detalles. Aún así, si ven algún error o desean decirme algo, pueden hacerlo. Yo aprendo de ustedes y eso me ayuda muchísimo a crecer.

Este capítulo es el más largo de todos, porque originalmente se terminaba en la muerte del monje, sin embargo pensé que dos capítulos lleno de angustia y a nada del final no era justo. Si les soy sincera Suzuki originalmente no iba a morir, pero cuando estaba escribiendo pum, de repente eso ya estaba (?). Así que no podía dejarlo y ya... ¡Así que así lo terminamos dándolo todo!

Ahora… este final es abierto, bastante… PERO hay una posibilidad de continuarla, ¿les gustaría? ¿Sería interesante saber sobre la actualidad de Yuzuru y Javier habiendo tal vida pasada? ¿O debería abordar algo diferente y cambiar de temática para el próximo fic?

Ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar quiero agradecer a mi BETA de este capítulo, Doiha; también a todas aquellas hermosas personitas que han dejado kudos, corazones, estrellitas y comentarios. Gracias de corazón por aguantar hasta el final.

¡Espero poder verlos pronto con la continuación o bien, algo totalmente nuevo!

** **さようなら** **


End file.
